MoniTale
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: "This was never meant to happen, you should have just brought them back." Player said as he went to delete her , but then something caught his eye. The Monika lover smiled as he looked at the Heart. "Maybe you can still learn." He moved her file over to UNDERTALE and opened it's files. He was finding a spot to put her, hovering over Frisk's. Then the lightning struck them..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm a Hardcore Monika fan, which is what birthed this idea. I thought to myself, 'how can I redeem Monika?' Then it dawned on me, 'let's make her learn Mercy! But how?' Then I came to it: Undertale.**

 **These games are so similar, and yet so different honestly I'm surprised that the Fandoms aren't closer friends. Both shatter the 4th wall multiple times, both mess with save files and both (Undertale doesn't do this on purpose but it happens) have you mess with the files when you get the 'bad' endings (I wouldn't mind hanging with Monika) Y'know Monika's room and the Genocide route, if your above consequences that is.**

 **Oh! Other Genres include Romance, Friendship and Fantasy**

 **Now, please enjoy MoniTale!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale, I only own the plot of this story and My Player.**

* * *

"Monika, Please bring them back." Player said into the microphone, his tone begging. "I do love you, but please just bring them back." Monika's smiling face faltered not a bit when faced with his plea. They'd been at this for a week now, when she had discovered she could enable the microphone on his computer (used for his online Overwatch matches usually) and activated it to listen to her lover speak she was shocked to hear him pleading with her.

The first time anyway. Since then she found his camera on his computer and could see him now, barely. It was cracked and broken, but she could tell that he was perfect, everything was perfect when she was with him.

"No, my love, I cannot risk you going for one of _them_ again." She repeated, continuing to smile at him. "If you really love me then you wouldn't ask for them back." She said, anger creeping into her voice, not that he could hear. She still couldn't figure out the speakers.

"Please." He was crying now. "I love you, I care about you, but they were my friends...and yours!" He snapped, and she could barely make out tears rolling down his face. Her smile wavered, despite being basically robots, he was right. They were her friends, all of them. Sayori, Yuri, Natusuki, even the nameless and faceless Main Character, assholish as he could be sometimes, she still found herself smiling at him.

But none of them mattered anymore, she was here, with him. Her Player. That was the only thing she could call him, she knew that his steam name was ridiculous, likely on purpose, his online name was false, and she hadn't the courage to ask him directly.

"They aren't real." She said, clearly trying to convince herself of that as well. Yuri and Natsuki were one-note, but Sayori..her files were more intricate. She was designed to take her place if Monika was ever deleted. It was..interesting to say the least.

Of course, none of that mattered either, they were gone. _Never_ to return. "Besides." She said, giving him a smile. "All you need is me, right?" She caused a pop-up to appear on screen.

 **Just Monika**

 **OK**

Upon clicking the button, he spoke again. "Your right, your all I need, but they deserve to live as well!" He cried. She was starting to get annoyed, they aren't real. How many times is she going to have to say that?

"They aren't coming back, my love. Ever, please understand that so I don't have to get angry and erase something else.." She said, her tone threatening.

He sat back, his eyes narrowing. He was determined to save them, all of them. He gave her a small smile. "Alright my dear, I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned the game world off, and Monika sighed as she was left alone...

* * *

 _Player_

He choked back sobs as he opened the files, and grabbed her with his mouse.

"This was never meant to happen, you should have just brought them back." Player said as he went to delete her , but then something caught his eye. It was a way to save her, to keep her alive.

He didn't have to delete her.

The Monika lover smiled as he looked at the Heart. "Maybe you can still learn Mercy." He moved her file over to UNDERTALE and opened it's files. Moving her file over to the desktop and dropping it there, hopefully she won't notice.

He was finding a spot to put her file, hovering over Frisk's. "Hmm, someone needs to take Monika's place so Sayori doesn't delete everyone. Who better to do so than you, Frisk?" Pulling their out and dropping it in Monika's place in Doki Doki. He then replaced the empty space wherein Frisk's file once belonged with Monika's file.

Of course he knew that this wouldn't really work, it wasn't like the files would take, right?

Still though, with a bit of coding he could easily _make_ it happen. He hovered over her file, his hand right over the mouse.

He glanced outside, rain fell hard, pounding against the glass. Lightning struck down in bright flashes while thunder boomed.

"Storms getting bad." The teen yawned, rubbing away tiredness and tears. "Talking with Monika is fun, but I do wish that she would listen and be swayed." He said, leaving his hand on the mouse and hovering over her file which was where Frisk's was supposed to be.

Outside however lightning struck his house, right onto the lightning rod. Usually things would have been fine as the electricity would have flowed into the ground from the rod, but one section of the rod was broken, and the lightning was allowed into the wiring.

It flowed into the wall and into his computer.

At first, Player didn't notice the shock of electricity travelling up his arm from his mouse. Then his computer began to glitch out. He went to speak, to blame Monika or Flowey for his computer screen glitching, as a joke. But unfortunately no sound came from him, aside from shocked gasps as he tried to desperately breathe.

Player convulsed as lightning coursed up him.

 _"Am I really going to die this way? You have got to be kidding...me."_ Player thought, partly trying to make light of the situation, and partly to calm his racing...everything. Maybe if he could calm himself, he could survive being shocked. It made no difference however, as his eyes closed against his will...

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. Humans and Monsters._

 _One day, War broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle the Humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the Monsters underground with a magical spell._

 _Many years later..._

 _MT. Ebott_

 _201X_

 _Legends say those who climb the mountain never return..._

 _(A Small child is seen walking up the mountain and falling down a large hole, as they fall though things glitch out. They change into a Teenage Girl with a bow in her hair, she is followed by a darkened shadow of a boy, similar in age...)_

 _UNDE **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

 _(It glitched yet again, once, then twice. Then, finally, it disappeared. When the word reapered it was quite different..)_

 ** _MONITALE_**

* * *

 _Player_

Player's eyes snapped open and he gasped, barely feeling the air fill his lungs. He tried to sit up, but his whole body felt stiff, like he hadn't moved in weeks. Which was impossible, since he just stretched several hours ago, back when he was pleading with Monika.

He didn't recall going to bed though, strange. The last thing he remembered was moving Monika and Frisk's files around, not laying down and rolling over.

Speaking of rolling over, that sounded really good right about now. Now if he could just move his body.

With some effort he rolled over..

"Gah!" He cried, and jumped, noticing several things at once.

1\. He wasn't in his room, but rather a cave of some sort.

2\. He wasn't even in his bed, but in a bed of flowers.

3\. There was an _incredibly_ cute and familiar girl next to him

4\. When he jumped, he didn't immediately fall back to the ground.

"Ok, ok. Let's think." He said, looking down at his hands, they were wispy and shadowy. He could see through them. "Well, I must be dreaming, that must be it. I fell asleep at my computer, and am having a dream." He looked down at the incredibly cute girl.

"Which would explain why she is here." He said, trying to float down toward her, but found himself unable to. At least, not just by thinking, by doing a kind of doggie paddle however...

Nearing her, he craned his neck and saw that, yes, it was Monika. He laughed a tad, of course his Waifu would be here, it was _his_ dream after all. Of course, she could also be the byproduct of falling asleep in front of his computer after talking to her, but he prefered his idea of what this meant.

Seeing as it was a dream.. He reached out with his hand, going to wake her so they could... _'talk'._

To his surprise, she stirred long before his hand made contact with her arm.

* * *

 _Monika_

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up and holding her head. He retracted his arm, surprised as she turned to him. His eyes locked with her green ones, and he was immediately entrapped by them. They were so much prettier than he had seen in game. Hell, _she_ was much prettier than what he had seen in game!

It took her another moment to comprehend what she was seeing, but once she got past his shadowy appearance her eye's widened. "Player!" She yelled, trying to hug him, even standing to her weakened knees and rushing toward him.

To both their surprises, she went right through him. Confused, the brown-haired girl looked at him. "Your here but I can't touch you?" She asked, sounding hurt. "Why is it that every time I get a step closer to you I'm always one barrier away?" She yelled, trying desperately to grab at him, only for him to slip through her fingers, literally. "First it's the other girls." She said, her voice settling into a depressed tone. "Then I'm a game character." He could see tears welling in her eyes. "And now that your physically herewith me, I can't even touch you!" She stopped trying, and began to furiously rub her eyes.

Floating down toward her, starting to realize his abilities he could now float without moving his body.

"Hey, hey." He said, kneeling towards her. "Don't be sad, at least I'm here with you, right?" He laughed a bit. "At least you know that I'm definitely a guy, right?"

She laughed hollowly. "Yeah, like that makes it any better. You could have been a hermaphrodite for all I care, my love. I only wish I could truly love you." She sighed, before putting on a bit of a smile.

"But I guess your right, even being with you physically is nice." Monika said, standing up. "But where are we, Player, is this the real world?" She asked, looking around. "Because I could have sworn that you lived in buildings like in my 'world'." She was so preoccupied with her observations, that Monika didn't notice Player trying to poke her in the back with his finger, thinking that he could make himself tangible, when he couldn't, Player came to a realization.

"I'm not dreaming." He said, causing Monika to look at him with a concerned look on her face. "All of this is real!" He said, terror filling his eyes.

He then glanced at the flowers, his look worsening. "Those flowers." He looked at the cave around them, specifically to the light above. "This place." Player then looked at her.

"I put your file into Undertale, then I got zapped, and now we're here..." He then looked at Monika. "Can you..can you access the game files?" He questioned.

Monika was confused, before extending a hand out and focusing. She did this for a moment, before opening her eyes in surprise. "No! I can't seem to bring anything up." She then squinted upwards, before smiling. "And I can't see you either, Player, my love." She thought for a second. "I mean, I can't see you above me, meaning that this is all rea-" She was cut off as Player brought up the file menu by doing the same thing she had.

She nearly cried out, but Player looked confused. "How odd. Maybe if I.." He trailed off before tapping something, a , she thought. "Hmm, not very important to the story, eh, Delete." Upon saying the word he retracted his hands in surprise. "I can't delete anything?" He grabbed the file menu and turned it to show her, which, surprisingly worked.

A large error message displayed on the file box, it seemed as though deletion was unavailable, which was weird. "That doesn't happen, even when I deleted Sayori and restarted in the other game when the world glitched, I could still delete and erase." She said, putting her finger and thumb to her chin. This was quite unusual indeed, perhaps the worlds were different? Or perhaps.. "Maybe this really is real!"

"Maybe." Player said. "I'll keep playing around with it though, maybe I can find something." He sent the file screen away and looked at her. "Why don't we enter the next room, the door should be down the hall to the left, or the right, I don't remember." He said, yawning.

Monika looked at him. "Won't you be coming with me?" She asked, clearly very saddened by the prospect of her love leaving.

Player laughed. "Of course, if I had to guess at what happened, then I'm the Narrator now, and no good story can be told without a Narrator!" He said, floating next to Monika. "But before we start, just know that I brought you here for a reason. I brought you here to learn a lesson, it's up to you to figure that lesson out." He said.

Monika sighed, this wasn't ideal, but at least she was with her lover. _"Besides when he's here anything that we do is fun anyway."_ She thought, giving a happy smile.

With that, the two walked off.

* * *

In Another Reality however, Frisk woke up in a strange room...

* * *

 **Author's note: I know that there are other stories that need attention, but I got into Doki Doki Literature Club recently and I fell absolutely in love with Monika, she's best girl and you can fite me on that! I am Captain of the Monika Guard, and I will not allow you to hurt her. Otherwise you will be forced to fight Joker the Defending! And I won't go down easy.**

 **Anyway, I've worked super hard on this, I even drew art! The cover image is my own drawing! (I would not mind if someone with actual skill wanted to redraw and recolor it though, just give it to me when done.)**


	2. Howdy!

**Author's note: I know I have other projects that need working on, but this has been impeding further progress on those. Blame Monika for infecting my mind. JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST-**

 **Ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway I thought that since I'm writing a story where there aren't any voice actors that I could give some recommendations for who's voices I'm thinking of when I write these characters. Along with remix battle themes for certain characters.**

 **(Note Player is not included because he's meant to be something that you can imprint yourself on, though a theme for him would be appreciated)**

 **Monika- Canon voice heard during 'Your Reality', theme is simply Your Reality, but metalized. Look it up on YouTube, actually look all of these up on YT.**

 **Flowey- The one used in 'Undertale the Musical' by Man on the Internet (MoI for short). For a remix battle theme I'll be using a Your Best Friend Remix from Kamex, so check it out!**

 **Toriel- One heard in Undertale Genocide The Musical by Lemon Light Productions, separate from the above Musical.**

 **Napstablook- Undertale the Musical (MoI)**

 **Sans- Djsmell. That's kinda obvious.**

 **Papyrus- Undertale the Musical (MoI)**

 **Undyne- Either Man on the Internet's or Lemon Light Production's, both are pretty equal.**

 **Alphys- Undertale the Musical (MoI)**

 **Mettaton- Lemon Light Productions**

 **Asgore- Either MoI or Lemon Light**

 **Asriel- Undertale the Musical (MoI)**

 **Chara- Khtl113**

 **Frisk- Headcanon, do as you please.**

 **The other Dokis- As there is few canon or fanon sources for them, do as you please. Though personally I'll be using Jacksepticeye's.**

 **Now, it is totally fine if you don't want to use any of these voices. In fact if you have a better voice I'll update it. Also if you want to create music for Monitale I'll sponsor it all over my page, so hey if you can remix I'll take it. Anything that can be used as boss themes that combines both Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club music, with emphasis on one or the other depending on who your creating the music for, say for Yuri or for Undyne.**

 **For Player though, I wouldn't mind if someone created a new theme for him, not a battle theme though. More like a character theme, like sans, undyne, or His Theme. Speaking of which, Monika's character theme is 'Your Reality' but just as a piano with no vocals. Again though, I wouldn't mind if someone created music.**

 **Art is also welcome, and I will sponsor that too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Player looked at her as he floated next to her. He was having a bit of a lapse in Judgement. "Uh, Monika." He said tentatively.

"Hmm, oh, yes Player?" She asked, looking up at him.

"If, um, _when_ you finish the game, I'll send us back, Ok? Unless by then you want to stay in this world, but I'll be honest, I don't know what happens at the end." He said, giving her a smile.

She returned it. "Oh, Player, whatever makes you the most comfortable my love." She said, before turning back forward, and stepping through the door.

Inside, as Player expected was Flowey. Now it was finally time to see what she would do. Mercy or Fight. Pacifist or Genocide, or maybe a neutral...

* * *

 _Monika_

Walking into the next room, Monika noticed a small yellow flower. It had a large smile painted on it's face, and two small black eyes. "This is weird.." She whispered to Player, who merely laughed. "It gets worse." He said.

As she approached she heard soft music notes. Du du du du, they went, going both high and low. She wondered if that was going to be a constant thing.

"Howdy!" The flower said, with a pleasant. "I'm...Flowey?" He cocked his head to the side, looking quite confused. "Wait a minute.. your not Fr- Er, never mind!" He suddenly stopped his thought. "This'll be way more fun." He said, returning to upright position he was once at.

"Anyway, you don't look like your from around here, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"You have _no_ idea." Monika whispered.

"Well, I can't let that be, can I?" Flowey laughed. "As your new Best Friend, me, I should be the one to explain to you how things work around here!" He said, smiling. "C'mon pal, come a little bit closer!" Flowey said, gesturing toward her with his head in a very friendly manor.

Monika couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. This guy must have been the tutorial, and as such would have to be a very friendly character. Sure, basically a robot as far as she knew, but still pretty nice.

Stepping closer to Flowey, Monika noticed everything get a bit darker, except for around her chest.

"See that heart down there?" Flowey asked, and waited her response.

Looking down at her chest, to her surprise there was a small pinkish colored heart floating just a few inches past her chest. Poking it, she realized that it didn't feel like an external object, but rather like and extension of herself, her own body. Suddenly, she felt far more passionate about the things she cared about. Player, the Literature Club, her personal life, her..friends.

Sparing a glance at Player, her heart burned with even more passion as she watched him glance between Flowey and the Game's files.

"That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being, everything you are is contained in there." He laughed. "Well not everything, but most things."

"He shouldn't be saying this. It's not in the script." Player whispered to himself, quite confused.

Monika paid him no heed right then though, she was far to engrossed in what Flowey had to say.

"Anyway, your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but don't worry. It's easy to make your SOUL strong, you just have to get lots of LV!" He said, cheerily.

"What's that?" Monika asked, crouching over the flower. She was quite interested in seeing what he had to say, this world's mechanics were super interesting.

"What! You don't know what LV stands for?!" Flowey asked incredulously. But there was something was off about the way he said it, like he was feigning it all. It put Monika a bit on edge, but c'mon, he was the tutoriel, how bad could he be, right? "Why, LOVE of course!" He laughed, as though he was chuckling at her silliness. "You want to get more LOVE right?" He asked, and Monika sighed.

"More than you know. You see, once I get out of here, there's...someone that I'm going to spend time with, someone that I love." She said.

Flowey seemed to almost be disinterested. "Yeah, well, while your down here with us, maybe I can be a good substitute for them." He said, motioning for her to get back, which she did.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through-" He suddenly winked and summoned several small white things. "Little, white 'Friendliness Pellets'!" He laughed.

"Now, catch all of these with your SOUL, you can catch them with your body, but if your SOUL catches them then you'll get even more LOVE!" Flowey laughed.

"Ready?" He asked. "Catch all the Friendliness Pellets with your SOUL!" He commanded.

Monika however squinted at him. Something didn't seem right about this whole thing. As the Pellets moved towards her, she lightly dodged them, making sure that not even her clothes touched them, she didn't quite know if she was going to find another pair anywhere around here.

After all of the Pellets whizzed past her, Flowey looked a little...confused. "Hey, lady. You missed them." He said, before suddenly shifting back to his happy look. "Let's try that again!" He said happily and tossing several more Pellets after her.

She dodged again, eliciting a laugh from Player, but only a small one. Glancing back at him, she noted that, despite him watching with intrigue, he still looked a little confused, and maybe even a bit...concerned.

"Is this a joke?" He demanded. "Are you dumb or something? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Flowey commanded. Throwing more 'Friendliness Pellets' at her.

Monika deftly ducked beneath them. "You..you tried to KILL ME?!" She demanded, fury rising in her chest.

"Ha!" Flowey laughed, his face twisting into a demonic smile. "Of course I did, YOU IDIOT!" He cried, laughing at her. "Let me tell you the REAL truth of this world." Flowey laughed, his voice now twisting to a lower and darker tone. "In this world, it's **kill** or BE **killed,** why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? You have someone that willingly pours their heart out to you? You take advantage and take whatever you want from them. It just so happens that what I want from you is your SOUL!" He yelled. "So, be a _friend_ and **DIE!** " He said, suddenly surrounding her with Friendliness Bullets.

Monika looked around, these were going to much harder to dodge than the previous ones. These surrounded her completely from all sides, and she was too tall to duck below them and too short to get over them.

"Ha~" Flowey laughed. "Too bad for that poor FOOL that you want so desperately to get back to, he's never going to get to see his sweetheart ever again. How hilarious! I'll be sure to kill them too once I get to the surface, I'll make it slow and painful too!" He laughed madly.

Monika could feel something rise in her chest as the Bullets started after her, it was her SOUL. _"This thing wants to kill me?"_ She thought, clenching her fists with anger. _"He wants to steal me away from everything I love"_ She thought as her SOUL lit up in burning Passion.

* * *

 _Player_

Looking between Monika, Flowey's pellets, and the File Menu, Player was worried. The Pellets were getting too close to his Monika, where was Toriel?

Suddenly the File Menu demanded his attention, as it was flashing a bright pink sentence that read as: ***You are filled with PASSION.**

"How odd." Player whispered, before shrugging. "Must be her SOUL trait." He said, before speaking a louder-

* * *

 _Monika_

"You are filled with PASSION." Player said, and as the pinkish flames spread from her SOUL to her body, Monika had to agree. She was filled with a Passion for the things she loved like no other. SHe was filled with enough Passion to fight back.

Extending a hand out toward one of the Bullets she watched as it was lit up with pinkish flames-the same that covered her-and dissolved. Both Flowey and her love seemed to be confused.

"What!?" They both cried. Flowey, however, was the only one to continue talking. "How are you still...Oh, I see. THAT'S your power then." Flowey seemed ecstatic.

Monika didn't care. This Flowe-this _weed_ was dead as far as she was concerned. She took a step forward, and glared at him.

"Well, girly, let's see just what you can do." He said, lifting four long vines up from the ground, and summoning a few Bullets, his face twisting into his darker look.

Also the music changed, the sound that had played previously was suddenly moving much faster than before, like it was a boss battle.

That was perfectly fine for her. Clenching her fists and charging forward, Monika dodged the Friendliness Bullets that streaked towards her, and landed a solid Punch on Flowey's face.

While this happened however, her Player was freaking out. "THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" He cried. "THAT'S NOT CODED IN HERE! THERE IS NO FLOWEY BOSS BATTLE!." He shouted again, before quickly calming himself down and sighing. "OK, this can all be explained by swapping Monika and Frisk's files, maybe the game is forcing a fix like in Doki Doki." He said, and was satisfied with his answer.

For about five seconds.

"OK THE DIALOGUE AND FIGHT CAN BE EXPLAINED, BUT THE MUSIC CAN'T! THE GAME CAN'T JUST CREATE A WHOLE NEW SONG!" He said, and then. "Well, at least it's sticking to the game's usual cheapness, this is just Your Best Friend remixed."

Monika didn't have time to hear the rest, as at that point she had already left the punch on Flowey's face.

"Hah! A meesely five damage?" He laughed, and Monika noticed a small red number five pop off of where she hit him at. "You're a WEAKLING!" He laughed, striking her with two vines, they were blocked by the pinkish flames surrounding her, but weren't burnt away for some reason.

"Keep surviving!" He laughed. "I haven't gotten to fight in this form in a while!" He chuckled, throwing several more Friendliness Bullets her way. Monika went to dodge them, but was suddenly struck from the side by two vines and was slammed into them anyway. Her shield was holding up, for now, but she knew in her heart (pun totally intended) that her one form of defense was going to break soon.

Rushing forward again and leaving a barrage of punches on Flowey's face and body, Monika smirked. Each punch was doing about five damage, and she wasn't going to let up until this flower was dead!

Suddenly she was struck from all sides by all four vines. Monika went flying backwards, and the flames around her disappeared. Landing on her back, Monika held her arm above her eyes to shield it from the dirt that had been kicked up by her fall, and saw Flowey was approaching her, the dirt beneath his stem shifting as to allow him to move. "Well, that sure didn't last very long." He laughed, summoning a bunch more Friendliness Bullets around her. "Too bad, I never get to do that anymore. Oh well." His eyes narrowed. **"D I E"** He stated as the Pellets started after her.

Monika shut her eyes and called out. "Player!" As she waited for something to save her.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see a white furry hand extend downward and launch a fireball at the small yellow Flower. "Aah!" He said in an oddly adorable way as he was knocked away by the fire.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent girl." A soft and gentle feminine voice said with a hint of disapproval.

Monika looked up at the womanly creature. She was, for all intents and purposes, an anthropomorphic Goat-Woman. Under _normal_ circumstances Monika would have been terrified, this would have been weird. But considering that (A. She was a sentient game character, (B. She had just tried to fight a talking flower, and (C. This woman had saved her, Monika was feeling actually kind of happy.

Her face didn't show it though, she was shocked that such a being could exist. "Ah, do not be afraid my dear." She said, giving a placating smile. "I am Toriel, the caretaker of The Ruins, I come here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Tell me, what is your name?" She asked, offering Monika a hand to get up, one that Monika accepted.

From behind them she heard Player give a happier sigh. "Oh thank goodness, Toriel I was worried that you weren't going to show up for some reason." He said as he approached. Then he realized that he couldn't be heard by anyone but Monika. "Oh yeah, I guess you can't hear my thanks. Heh."

"My name is Monika." She said. Then, tossing a small wink to Player behind her, she added. " _ **Just Monika.**_ " She said the words in a knowing way, like it was a special in-joke between the two. And, he supposed, that she was correct.

"Well, Miss Monika, Come, let me show you through the Ruins." She said, offering her a hand to lead her. Monika accepted, and the two walked out of the room and into the next...

* * *

 **Author's note: Well that took longer than expected. Sorry about that guys. I have a few other things that I need to keep up with as well, and this got put on the back burner. Do note however that I won't give up on this, I swear. Anyway, what do you guys think? Have some art? Some Music? SHare it with me and I'll add it to both my profile, and I'll sponsor it for the latest episode of Monitale! Now, onto reviews.**

 **.great.23000:** **Your story will get a far way. Dear fellow Monika lover. I mean even though I may be a girl, I absolutely cherish Monika as much as you do. You shall get far, you along with Monika, stay DETERMINED!**

 **Me: Thanks, and I'm glad to see that more people are Monika fans, makes me happy.**

 **()**

 **Vivien2001cica1:** **Can I be the Vice Captain of the Monika Guard?**

 **Me: Yes, now we must go set up some traps to capture Monika haters! So we can turn them to the light known as Monika!**

 **()**

 **tennantApostle:** **Cool idea! Normally I like to leave reviews with paragraphs upon paragraphs of constructive criticism, but there's only one I can think of for this story; namely, that it's too short. Given that you only posted it 16 days ago, that can be forgiven.**

 **Me: Thanks, and I look forward to reading your long reviews, I quite enjoy those. Don't worry about it being too short, I have plans to do Pacifist, Neutral, and a NON-CANON Genocide route, along with a possible season two if your up to it.**

 **()**

 **1eragon33:** **so the player is replacing Chara right so then Frisk Chara are both in Monika's place that can go either very well or very very poorly. also I ask that you treat Chara(their just a kid one who killed themselves trying to save their friends) correctly I'm a member of the Chara protection Squad, also I agree monika deserves better.**

 **Me: Actually the Player was just dragged along with Monika, however I like your idea of Chara and Frisk being together in place of Monika. But it comes into conflict with a plan I have for a season two if people want one. Of course I could always change it a bit, but even subtracting the Season two idea there also comes the problem of something else. Don't worry, if/when Chara appears, I'll definitely treat them with respect. Thanks for agreeing with me that Monika deserves better than what she got.**

 **Well, that's all the big reviews so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	3. Frisky Frisky Literature Club 01

**Author's note: Monitale is back, baby! Time to continue with the story, this time with Frisk's point of view, which will periodically interject to tell it's own story.**

* * *

Glancing around, the small child blinked their red eyes rapidly, desperately trying to clear the spots dancing in their eyes. They were in a small brown colored room, in the center there were two desks sitting in a way to allow the occupants to look just at each other, to either side of these desks were two windows, one partially covered with red curtains.

The small child stood up, and fixed their blue and purple stripped shirt, as it had ruffled when they...they actually didn't know quite what happened, one minute they were...doing something horrible, the next they were resetting, and then?

Then they woke up, not in the Underground, but here, this empty room. Was this their punishment for killing? To be trapped here forever? Walking over to one of the windows and peering into the endless black and white void, Frisk could only guess that this was their personal Hell.

It wasn't like they didn't deserve it, they had revoked the happy ending they had given their friends, the Monsters, all to go back and kill them. It was only due to Undyne that they stopped. So perhaps they were in the right place.

They noticed a door in the far corner of the room, and moved toward it, fully prepared to experience what was beyond this room. Opening the door, all they saw was a darkened void, perhaps this was the same void the previous Royal Scientist, Doctor ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ had apparently fallen into, or so Sans had said. If so, then their power could still work, they could still, maybe, make amends for what they've done.

You see, Frisk has a special ability-one tied to their SOUL-the power to Reset the world. Usually they can't fully Reset, which they refer to as a 'True Reset', without completing their main mission. But a standard Reset should be enough to get them out of here...Hopefully

Reaching deep within themselves, Frisk felt their power, their DETERMINATION, building within themselves. Red energy surrounded them as they forced their SOUL to appear just above their chest.

Frisk felt themselves began to fall as they slowly began to disassemble into nothing...

Or that was what was supposed to happen, instead Frisk hit the hard wooden floor. Blinking several times confusedly, Frisk sat up and looked around. They should have been able to Reset, but for some reason they were still here...Maybe this really was an inescapable Prison? A place they were meant to be forever...it's not like they could be too sad about it, they had killed so many before Resetting.

Suddenly, just as they were starting to accept their fate, they saw something just out of the corner of their eye. A small white box, simple and square, it appeared to be like a menu box for a video game..

Crawling over towards it, Frisk looked inside and found a ton of what appeared to be corrupted code, along with some words that looked nearly familiar. "World Corrupted." The top said, below it was. "Would you like to Reboot? Yes / No?" Tapping the 'Yes' choice, Frisk found themselves finally being disassembled, like they should, and they felt the world Reset...

* * *

 _Later_

Frisk found themselves snapping awake, not in the Underground (which was still a problem for them) but rather in a rather comfortable bed with dark sheets and a thick dark blanket.

Frisk sat up, before swinging their legs off the bed and standing, they were in their original clothing, but something was off about it.. Looking down at themself, Frisk noticed the first problem, they towered over the bed, which was strange because even the child-sized bed that Toriel gave them was still quite a bit taller than them. So either they were sleeping in the bed of a dwarf, or they had grown.

And..considering that they, or perhaps _She_ was the more appropriate pronoun now they supposed, were feeling a bit top heavy, Frisk had to assume the latter. But that raised a different question, how? It seems unlikely that they would have had a sudden and dramatic increase in age, then again a lot of weird things were happening now.

For one thing they weren't in any room that they'd ever seen, and certainly not a room that they would have, too dark and depressing in terms of colors. So she couldn't be in either house Toriel owned, and the Orphanage She belonged to didn't have the want nor care to buy a bedspread _that_ nice.

So, something was clearly wrong. Maybe something in this room could explain what was happening. Frisk walked over toward the closet, it seemed like a reasonable place to start. Pulling it open she found several outfits befitting a teenage girl, Seventeen or so. The outfits were mainly beige in color with an orange undershirt, red bow-like tie and white collar being the only things that had any kind of color to it. Oh and there were several blue skirts as well, along with long pairs of stockings, and a pair of white shoes.

Yep, looked like something an Anime enthusiast would wear to cosplay as a traditional Japanese Highschool girl.

 _So_ where was She? Probably Japan. "Well that solved one problem." Frisk said, their voice reflecting her female appearance. Suddenly they gasped, shocked. "I can talk?" She asked herself..and also answered herself. "I CAN TALK!" They yelled, throwing their arms high in the air and pounding it with both fists. "But wait, what does this all mean?" They demanded, letting their arms fall and stamping their foot onto the ground hard.

She sighed, there _had_ to be a finite reason for all this, maybe they could come across an answer if She looked around some more.

She poked around the room for a bit, but found little else of worth. There was an unfinished Poem on the desk in the far corner it read as follows:

"It couldn't have been me.

See, the direction the spackle protrudes.

A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.

I peer inside for a clue.

No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.

But it's too late. My retinas.

Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.

It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.

It was too deep."

There was more space to write, and an unfinished word, that Frisk could only assume was Stretching, told them that there was still more to hear from this poem, had it been finished.

Considering that there was nothing else in the room of note, Frisk walked toward a door that seemed to lead outwards and pulled it open and stepped into a long hallway. It was Narrow, and the room she had slept in was on the end, to her right. To the left were two more doors and a set of beautiful polished wooden stairs, a usually European idea. So was she in Japan or not? Maybe she had woken up in some Anime Nerd's room. She'd soon find out.

They walked forward and turned to the first door, which had a note written in beautiful cursive handwriting on it. "Mother and Father's room, I'm not allowed inside while they're away...wherever they went." Frisk could hardly read the cursive, but made out the sentence just the same. "I probably shouldn't go in there." She said. "If the person who lives here can't, than neither should I."

Moving further down the hallway, Frisk opened the other door and peered inside. It was a bathroom, with a distinctly Japanese toilet in there. That settled it. "This is clearly a Japanese home with a love of Western culture!" She declared, jamming a finger in the air. _"Actually, it's a lot like the Underground in that respect, just swap them, a Western Civilization with a love of Eastern culture."_ Frisk thought, giving a small smile.

Well, with nothing else upstairs to see, Frisk turned and walked downstairs. Upon arriving downstairs, Frisk quickly took in the surroundings. Directly in front of the stairway was the main door, it had a wide arch and white finish, telling Frisk that whomever lived here was rich-few in Japan could afford such wide housing and fancy door finishings, especially one from America...She didn't know exactly why she knew that.

Anyway, to the left of the stairs and door was the living room, wherein morning sunlight filtered in from the window. There was a large Television and couch in there and little else. Moving past that area was the Kitchen and what appeared to be another Bathroom. Frisk, already having as good idea of what the bathroom entailed, walked into the Kitchen-and right into a wooden support pole.

Falling backward, Frisk rubbed her face. "Stupid, how did I not see that?" They demanded. Then they noticed a piece of Paper gliding down from the pole, apparently she'd knocked it over. Catching it and flipping it over she read part of a sentence before it suddenly glitched out, and the first word changed.

"M0^!k '$ Daily to-do list, a reminder for the one who has so much on her plate!" It said, for the briefest of seconds that was. The first word, again began to glitch out, cycling through numbers, symbols, and letters until coming across a set that pleased it. "Fr1$k's." It read for a second, before changing one more time. "Frisk's Daily to-do list, a reminder for the one who has so much on her plate!"

"What does this mean!?" They snapped, clutching the note-which she doesn't remember ever writing-tightly in their hands. "Maybe if I do what the note says, I'll understand more about what's going on, heck, it might even be a new adventure for me!" She said, trying to be optimistic about the whole thing.

They read through the note (which was also written in beautiful cursive), which was as follows:

"1. 6:00-7:30 Wake up, and get ready, make sure to remember full hair and makeup, (Especially the bow, it's important to make us stand out)

2\. 7:31-8:00 Head off to school on school days, or do a small run if it's not a school day.

3\. 8:00-3:30 School, or, if not a school day, day is yours, write poems, watch TV, etc.

4\. 3:31-4:00 (School days only), piano practice, be there on the dot, you know how strict she can be..

5\. 4:00-5:00 (School days only...for now) The Literature Club! Our favorite part of the day, try to get there on time, you know how Natsuki gets when your late..

6\. 5:01-6:30 Go home and do homework/work on poems

7\. 6:30-9:00 The night is yours, just make sure you remember dinner

8\. 9:01-10:30 Get ready for bed and begin winding down, perhaps do some pre-sleep exercises.

(Note, all of these can be put on hold depending on the situation-EXCEPT The Literature Club, it must be attended at all costs!"

And like that the note ended.

"Please don't tell me I have to do all of this." Frisk groaned. Sure, some of these things would be easy, but learning Piano? They'd never touched a musical instrument in her life, the closest she ever got would be that time a certain robot forced them to try the Guitar.

But despite her upset tone, Frisk felt something bubbling up inside them, they felt Determination. She was Determined to complete this list. They were not quitters, and they weren't going to start quitting yet!

Frisk stood up, red energy surrounding them. "I'm going to beat this list!" She shouted, nearly barrelling out the door, only to pause and check the time on a clock that sat just to the left of it. It was only six fifteen...and they needed to get changed, Japanese high-schools had strict dress codes after all...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry to cut it off so abruptly, but hey. Just think, this means that the next time we see Frisk I'll have time to see them go through Monika's entire day instead of..what I was going to do. Anyway, what do you think of this little side-story? I think that it'll have a nice effect of building the worlds a bit more, as we're going to see what I think the original plot of Doki Doki Literature Club would have been, had Best Girl not become Sentient. Now I know what your wondering: "Why did Frisk grow up and become a female?" Because, literally, the story wouldn't work without it. If Frisk didn't have alterations done to them to make them fit with a Japanese high-school then we'd have a whole ton of problems.**

 **"B-but Monika didn't change!"**

 **When has the actual age of the main character of Undertale actually mattered? What would _really_ change if Frisk was a teen or a kid? Sans could still call them 'kid'. Toriel could still try to adopt them. Literally nothing changes. If Frisk stayed a child, then things would have _had_ to change. Now for reviews. **

**Remnant7: Wow. Never played undertake but I have played doki doki and love this thing to DEATH! So, friendliness pellets for EVERYONE. Any who, great chapter and if you want music look up "Delete Me" by Natewantstobattle. I**

 **Me: Stop right now. I wrote this chapter to have no further Undertale spoilers (to the best of my ability) just to keep you in the dark. This story has awfully inconsistent updates, so while waiting for the next update, I suggest watching someone play Undertale all the way through. Although, if you want to, you can just read this, considering that I'll basically be going through the main plot of the story, just with Monika instead of Frisk. But I recommend looking up the music for Undertale characters, if you want a list of the must-listen's then just PM me. Speaking of music, thanks for the suggestion, but I'm looking for remixes of music already in either game.**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: THANK YOU**

 **Ren is Random:** **I was actually planning a fanfic almost exactly based on this concept (except that the player just watches from the computer screen). I even included the "pink heart/soul passion" thing. Tbh though, I was just going to write it because I didn't see anyone else do it. But then I found this fic and thought "Yes! Someone is doing it for me! And writing it well!" So thank you~! 3**

 **Also I am, too, a Monika lover ;3 she is mah wifu and NO ONE will beat our precious Monika. They can, too, fite me on this fact. I have joined the Monika guard (lol I can't remember if that's what you called it) 3**

 **Me: Huh, surprisingly enough, I actually had similar thought-processes when thinking about writing this. I was hoping someone else had already, but lo and behold it became my job. I'm fine with it though, I probably would have wrote my own version anyway**

 ***Waifu, and yes NO ONE CAN STOP MONIKA!~. And Welcome to the Monika Guard, make sure you spread the word of Monika anywhere someone needs to hear it, and make sure to defend her against all those who would hate her.**

 **Jack54311:** **I'm enjoying this so far, keep it up! I'm also a Monika fan, while she definitely could've handled things better I can understand her actions. These are two of my favorite games so I'm really excited for this! Will we be seeing more of the clubroom with Frisk and Chara? Or just Frisk? Though if that's the case we'll need to know what happened to Chara.**

 **Me: (Tips hat) Fellow Monifan (That what I call us). She could have, y'know, just added a route for herself in the game, that's my one problem with Best Girl, she didn't even try to do that as far as I'm aware. And yes, we will be seeing more Frisk and Chara, because I thought about how I could add Them in the story, hehe. She'll be fun to add...**

 **WHY:** **IF YOU DONY UPDATE THIS SOON I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BE SO MAD IVE NEVER READ A FANFIC THAT WAS ACTUALLY GOOD THIS IS A FIRST WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO SHORT**

 **Me: STOP YELLING AT ME, LIFE IS HARD AND I HAVE OTHER FANFICS TO WRITE, POOR LiFS IS WITHOUT AN UPDATE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! I HAVE OTHER DEMOGRAPHICS TO RESPOND TO!**

 **and don't worry, this won't be short at all.**

 **Well, that's all the reviews so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	4. TuTORIEL

**Author's Note: Eyo everybody! It's-a me, Joker! Coming back at'cha with another episode of MoniTale! Today will mark the day we really get into the Ruins, meaning that this is where the fun begins. Oh yeah, special announcement in the bottom Author's Note Ready? Let's go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale, However I don own the plot of this story and** ** _our_** **Player**

* * *

Entering the next room with Toriel and Monika, Player was a little concerned. _"That fight with Flowey... it shouldn't have been possible."_ He thought, staring down only at the Menu box that should have held the files.

Instead, there was nothing. No code, no .Chr files, nothing but an empty screen with the potential for something to be written. _"This shouldn't be like this, I should be able to see.._ something!" He thought, irritated and worried at the same time. "Well, maybe I can try coding something..." He said to himself as Toriel and Monika chatted...

* * *

 _Monika_

Toriel seemed to be overjoyed at the prospect of having someone else to spend her time down her with, well, someone who wasn't a murderous Flower anyway. Walking with her upstairs, Monika quickly glanced back to make sure that her Love was still following them. Only to find that he seemed to have attached himself to her, a small bit of his wispy, smokey body was seemingly attached to her back, meaning that he couldn't leave her even if he wanted to.

 _"Aha~ we've already seen were that path would lead.."_ She thought, hiding a saddened smile. _"I don't recall him being literally attached to me when I was dealing with that weed earlier though. So maybe this is something he initiated.."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Toriel as she entered the next room. "Welcome to your new home, young one. Allow me to educate you on how things operate in the Ruins."

Toriel turns and walks across several stone buttons in a specific order before reaching out and grabbing a lever and pulling it down.

It was at this point that Monika was given the chance to listen to the music around them, it was a soft, gorgeous sounding song with melodies not unlike something a piano would make. This was the kind of music that she wouldn't mind trying to play.

"...And that is how Puzzles work in the Ruins!" Toriel finished.

Monika blanched, she had completely zoned out into the music while Toriel was talking.

"Please." Toriel gestured happily. "Adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Monika suddenly felt quite out of place, this wasn't like her-to ignore someone when they were teaching something. The overload of information must have been getting to her. She considered asking Toriel to repeat, but Monika didn't become a straight-A student through asking for help every time she missed something. Putting together the context clues of the room, she gave a wide smile and spoke in a confident voice, a fake one sure, but it seemed to do the trick. "If I'm getting this right, all I need to do is walk across the buttons and pull the lever and something will happen, right?"

"Why, yes!" Toriel replied, happy that someone was seemingly listening to her talk. "Of course there are certain puzzles that do not function in that way, such as the buttons, but I am sure that you can figure them out." She laughed a bit. "If not, you can always ask me for help, I'll always be there to give you a tip or two."

 _"Heh, Toriel's Puzzle Tips of the Day would be a good way to shorten that."_ She thought, smiling at her own in-joke and wishing that she had a moment alone with her Player so she could tell him it.

"Now then, let's continue through the Ruins." Toriel said leading them into the next room.

Monika and Player were led into a long hallway with a color of mainly magenta, with long vines stretching from the top of the hall down to the floor. The floor appeared to be made of mostly purple-colored stone, with a lighter pathway in the middle. There were also two sets of bridges, which separated two small miniature lakes of what seemed to be water, though having water at this low? It seemed unlikely.

 _"Aha, then again.."_ She thought, looking at the Goat woman, who had turned around to face her. _"I have seen stranger things since I've been down here.."_

"Now then, My Child, in order to progress past this room, you will need to trigger several switches." Toriel said, before adding. "Do not worry, I have marked them for you."

Monika looked around, and spotted one of the switches, _clearly_ labelled with several arrows pointing at it. Walking over to the first and pulling it down, she heard a click; implying that something had happened.

She then turned to face Toriel, and spotted another pair of switches, one labelled the other not. Walking over (making sure to cross the bridge), Monika reached out and pulled the labelled Lever.

"Well that was unexpected." Player stated, surprising Monika.

"What was?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Normally people pull the wrong lever on purpose, just to see how Toriel would react. But you didn't." He said, floating past her while typing the menu box.

"Why would I torture this poor video game character?" She asked, surprising the Player. This caused a smile to form on her face. "You seem to forget my love, I was once like her, and I'm certain that if she had sentiance that she'd be quite annoyed that I did that. If I had."

Player looked away uncomfortably. "Yeah..a video game character.." He said, before shaking his head. "Well, I'm glad I won't have to worry about you torturing _more_ video game characters, My swee..e..e..." Player caught himself. "Monika.."

This got a laugh from her. Monika could tell he still loved her, but he was trying to give off the impression that he was cross with her. Perhaps as a way to incentivise her to do this the way he intended.

"What's so funny?" Two voices asked one Her Player, the other Toriel.

"Oh I just thought of something funny." She said, turning to face the Goat-woman and walking over to her.

"Really?" Toriel asked, suddenly very excited. "I quite enjoy humor, why don't you tell me what was funny?" She asks as they turn and walk toward the door.

Monika shook her head. "Don't worry about, it's more of an inside joke between me and..someone I care very much about." She said, and Toriel nodded, choosing to leave it alone.

Player quickly followed behind, not bothering to wonder what she was laughing about. He was far too distracted by the menu box.

The next room was colored just like the first, but it was rounder, and much smaller. In the corner to the left was a small brownish colored Dummy.

"I apologise if I am treating you too much like a child, the Humans who normally fall down here are usually much younger than yourself. Which, of course, is the reason behind the excessive labelling of the levers in the previous room..and the training Dummy in this room." Toriel said suddenly, surprising Monika. "However, the Training Dummy can still be used to show you how to correctly interact with Monsters you may meet in the Underground." Toriel said, gesturing to the Dummy. "Please, approach the Dummy and have a pleasant conversation, it is the best way to demonstrate how to end conflicts peacefully." She commanded in a nice way.

Monika took a step forward, and looked at Toriel weirdly. "I know how to talk to people." She said.

"As true as that may be, I would like to help you improve." Toriel said, but she was overshadowed by Player's violent burst of laughter.

"Oh yes my dear, you _totally_ know how to talk to people! That's why you decided to hack the girls' codes instead of just talking to them or me about getting together!" He said, before laughing harder.

Monika shot him a glare, and walked toward the Dummy dragging him with her. "I can talk to people." She said in a hushed whisper once he got close enough to the Dummy.

"Maybe you should have tried talking to Yuri since your so good at it." Player replied snidely.

Monika's eyes widened out of shock-how could her love be so cruel? Especially to her?

Seeing her look, Player's eyes softened. "Don't worry though, I'm not still _hung_ up about her death, or any of the others, in fact I'm pretty sure I brought them back." He said, quickly, trying to elicit a laugh from her.

Monika's eyes softened, and the emerald orbs turned to face the Dummy. "So what do I do Toriel? Just talk to it?" She called behind her.

"Yes, My Child, after you have talked to it about something it wants enough it will begin to glow a bright yellow, at which point saying the word 'spare' will stop the FIGHT." She explained.

"Why spare?" Monika asked.

"Spare is the universal Monster word to end a conflict, however you'll have to have the other person's agreement in order to 'spare them' so to speak." She said, and Monika returned her attention to the Dummy.

 _"Hmm..what would one say to a Dummy to get them to stop fighting.."_ She questioned herself, before realizing what she just asked. _"What am I saying? It's a Dummy."_

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" She asked the Dummy. "What, you don't want to hear it?" She continued. "Aw c'mon, don't be such a _dummy_!" She said, snapping her fingers into finger guns and giving an open mouthed smile.

It got a laugh out of Toriel, who seemed to find it hilarious.

Player rolled his eyes. "Hun, your usually funny but that was terrible." He said, typing a few more letters before suddenly his menu lit up. "Oh so now you want to show me something.

"I know that my joke was terrible, it was supposed to be!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway what's going on with the menu?" She asked, pointing at the menu.

"It says that the Dummy looks like it's going to fall over. I guess someone else found your joke funny."

Monika refocused her eyes, and noticed that the Dummy had a slight yellow glow. "Uhh..Spare." She said, and the Dummy stopped glowing.

"You win, you got zero exp and zero gold." Player said, reading from the menu.

"Wonderful job My Child." Toriel said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Now, allow us to continue to the next room..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry, this was going to be longer, but I needed to get this out to you guys ASAP. You see, I know have my own DeviantArt page. And on it we have a ton of MoniTale art, drawn by me of course. It's actual garbage, but I decided to really get invested in this story. So if anyone wants to draw my art but better, just do me a favor and ask first...also let me see the finished product before doing anything with it. It would be nice to see someone with actual talent redraw these. Anyway here's a link, and I'll also have one posted in my bio if you can't reach this one:** **.com**

 **Anyway now for reviews.**

 **{}**

 **1eragon33: If Chara is in the place I think they are and Frisk has done geno like it is implied, well Frisk is not going to have a good time. Crazy!Chara is the punishment for Frisk/Players actions in geno after all. If you stick with just pacifist/neutral they happy stay your overly punny Narrator, but if you finish a geno run well... Do You Think your above the consequences? and if their in the position I think their in Chara can can do a LOT more than just corrupt your 'happy ending' (it's more of a bittersweet ending really) and far more directly to... though maybe they realize the true person at fault for the geno route(I think they might get Monika's self awareness) in which I have no idea what would happen.**

 **Me: Whatever position you think Chara is in...you may wish to forget it. I don't know-you could be right. She _could_ do something...I don't know... Anyway, Frisk hasn't actually completed a Geno full route, they've only made it to..well, you'll see. As for Chara seeing the true monster of the route..who's to say? (I'm clearly shrouding as much mystery over this as I can.)**

 **{}**

 **Remnant7: Hey nice to see frisk in Monikas' place. That's a really cool add-in. See u next chapter.**

 **Me: Glad to see your liking it.**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **If I recall correctly Monika was still new to coding and said she wasn't very good yet. So perhaps she didn't know how to add her own route? Recall that as she made changes she caused the game to slowly fall apart. That's my theory, anyway.**

 **So Frisk has red eyes, and is surrounded by red energy when filled with determination? I wonder if others can see it? I wonder if anyone will be aware of the switch, or if Frisk is the club president? If not, who, and are they sentient? There is so much I need answered. Will MC be there, is the script in effect, etc.**

 **Me: Still, she couldn't have tried to talk directly to us, the Player, about romancing her? I'm one of the people who would have gone with Monika from the get-go if I could have, no Yanderishness needed. My theory about why the game came apart as she messed with things is more that by deleting the girls she was removing core features the game needed in order to work. Starting with Sayori-which is what causes the game's first major downfall as she is _literally required_ in order to get the plot rolling. **

**Frisk's red eyes won't be any more out of place than Natsuki or Yuri's pink and purple eyes, and she's only surrounded by red energy when performing a REBOOT. No, no-one else can see it, and the switch will be just like it is for Monika and Player-meaning only fourth wall breakers will notice it. Yes, not exactly, don't know what etc means in this scenario.**

 **{}**

 **WolfGirl01:** **I wonder what Sans would think of Monika, and could anyone besides Monika see the Player? I know a lot about Undertale, and I have a faint understanding of Doki Doki Literature Club, but it appears that Natsuki us the Literature Club president now. Though that poem seems to have some importance to the story. Can't wait to read more of this!**

 **Me: You'll find out what he thinks of her, and no-only.. _powerful_ people can see Player..hehe. As long as you at least know the main plot of the game you should be fine, and NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! If anything Sayori would be president in this situation, but that's not the case either. You'll find out who's president soon enough. Can't wait to hear more of your reaction.**

 **{}**

 **biolaj1998: oh i am looking forwards to next chapter. i can already imagine the frisk sections are gonna be my favorites**

 **Me: Hope you like everything else that goes along with this, because the Frisk sections will only happen once or twice in every area. Eg Waterfall=1 Frisk section, CORE/Resort=2 Frisk sections, etc.**

 **{}**

 **Ren is Random:** ***facepalms* I can't believe that I misspelled Waifu...**

 **What kind of otaku am I?**

 **Me: A bad one! Omae wa mou shindeiru!**

 **Well that's everything so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	5. Ghost Fight!

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait, but I had a few other things to do first. But hey, it's here, right?**

 **Just so everyone is aware, I'm not going to show EVERY fight in the game. That would get boring and repetitive fast. I'll only show a few that I think are important. (Same will apply for Genocide)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or Doki Doki Literature Club, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player.**

* * *

Monika and Player followed Toriel into the next room, this was a room Player recognized a lot; it was the spike puzzle room. Though from their position the spikes weren't yet visible, Player grinned as he thought of Monika's reaction to the spikes. _"I bet she'll be floored when she thinks that Toriel is going to make her do them, it'll be hilarious."_

"There is another Puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it..?" Toriel whispered to herself, before smiling and taking Monika's hand in her own. "Allow me to lead you to it." She added in a motherly way.

As the trio walked, with Player's head still buried in the coding box, Monika noticed a small froglike creature look up at them. She cocked her head to the side for a moment, before deciding to give it a little wave and a smile. The frog jumped back giving out several croaks as he did. Monika too pulled back, surprised at the frog's reaction.

"Do not be alarmed, My Child, it is merely a Froggit, they are not very dangerous creatures." Toriel said, stopping and letting go of her hand to bend over. The goat-woman held her hand out to the creature and smiled. The...Froggit, cautiously approached Toriel, who produced a bit of Candy from within her dress. She looked at Monika and handed her a piece of candy. "This is Monster Candy, Miss Monika, it has no real effect on us, aside from being sugary, but for Human's it has been known to have healing properties."

Monika accepted the piece. "Is this for me?" She questioned. "Or for him?" She gestured daintily to the Froggit.

Toriel laughed. "I know of a place where we can get more for you, Miss Monika, if you wish to make a friend you should give the piece to him." She said in a motherly way that made Monika smile.

The teenager unwrapped the blue wrapper and handed the blue piece of candy to the Monster, who's tongue whipped out to snatch the piece. "Eek!" She yelled, pulling her hand away and falling backwards, causing a laugh from both Player and Toriel.

"Hahahahaha! I know I should be worried that this shouldn't be happening but-" Player dissolved back into laughter.

Monika sat back up and crossed her arms. "Hm." She grunted in a cute way, causing Player to float down next to her, mouth open and prepared to speak.

"-"

"Not a word."

"But-"

" _Not a word._ "

"Natsuki much?"

In response to Player's attempt to irritate her, Monika waved her arms through him. Causing him to laugh maniacally. "You can't touch me! I'm a ghost!"

Toriel however, was watching her. "Uh..My Child, are you alright? Did you hit your head?" She asked, patting Monika's head, accidentally moving her bow.

Monika pushed Toriel's furry hands away from her bow. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't touch my hair, it takes a lot to get it just right, and I'm already going to have to spend hours to get it back to normal when I get home." She said, tone starting at angered and going to soft and partially joking. Partially.

"Well, it is good that you are fine. We should continue." She stood and offered a hand out to Monika. The Club President took her hand and they entered the hallway and into a large open room.

With spikes on the floor.

And water surrounding those.

Toriel looked at the spikes for a moment, then back at Monika, and then back to the spikes. "Allow me to help you with this one." Toriel said.

Then she led them through the puzzle.

Upon entering the next room, she turned to face them with a grim look upon her face.

"You have done well thus far, My Child..." She swallowed uncomfortably.

"However...I have a difficult request for you." She whispered, before brightening up. "But I am sure you can complete it."

She looked sad once more, and bolted down the long hall until she was no more than a blur, then, she disappeared.

Monika and Player exchanged a glance. "She's a lot faster than I gave her credit for." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do I do?" Monika asked.

"I know I said I wouldn't help you, but just this once? Chase after her." Player said, and Monika turned and ran down the hall herself.

Player followed after her, and they ran to the end of the hall, before stopping. "Where is she? I didn't see her leave?" Monika asked, spinning around. Then she spotted the goat woman, who had smushed herself between a pillar and the wall.

"You have passed my test, My Child. You have proven that you can do things independently!"

Monika cocked her head to one side, allowing her long locks of hair to fall around her right side slightly. "Why did you make me do that?" She asked. "You know that I'm old enough to do things on my own, right?"

Toriel glanced away. "As I said earlier, I am used to getting younger human's down here. Besides, there will be times in which I must leave you alone." Toriel exited her hiding spot. "This is one of those times I am afraid, I have other things to attend to." She looked like she had more to say, but changed her mind. "Please, do as much exploring as you wish. I may be a while. Oh! But if you need me..." She dug around her person for a moment before producing an old Cell Phone, a flip phone to be exact. "You may call me on this, do not worry, my number is already programmed inside."

Then she handed the Cell Phone and left, leaving Monika and her beloved alone.

"Am I going to have to carry this thing everywhere?" Monika asked. "Because I feel that fights are going to be problematic if I have to."

Player extended a hand. "Give."

Monika shook her head. "My love, I'm not going to make you carry everything I have around, I'm not that kind of popular girl aha~" She laughed, thinking of her other popular friends, who would often make their boyfriends carry everything whenever they went shopping.

He shook his head and clicked a button on the menu box, in an instant it showed eight item slots. "I found this when I was poking around. Since things seem to be...broken right now, I think I'm going to need to carry everything. Don't worry, if it rings or if you need it I'll give it over to you." He smiled, causing Monika to smile back.

"Ok, take it and let's go. I'm curious to see what this wor- _game_ world has to offer." She said, and handed him the Cell Phone.

Then the duo left the hallway, and spotted another Froggit and a doorway. Monika, knowing that Froggits weren't dangerous now, smiled and waved. In response the Froggit bounced up and down and ribbeted twice.

Player suddenly spoke. "I can translate for you..." Player said, pausing. "It's basically asking you to show some Mercy to the Monsters we fa-" He was suddenly cut off by the ringing of the Cell Phone.

Player swapped menu slides and pulled out the Phone and handed it to Monika, who picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, my child, I have a question to ask. Do you prefer Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" Toriel asked from the other line.

Monika just kind of shrugged. "Either is fine, really."

Toriel seemed elated. "Oh! That is perfect, I will come look for you later. Or you could perhaps find your way to my home, I trust your independence!" She said, hanging up.

Monika smiled and started back into the room. "She's nice, a really motherly lady." She said to Player, who laughed.

"Oh yeah, her name in the fandom is Goat Mom. I'm glad you seem to like her."

Monika laughed. "This game has a fandom?" She asked, before blinking. "Does my game have one too?" She asked.

Player smirked. "Yeah, they both have huge ones. Not every side of them is the best, but I love 'em the same." He smiled, and looked like he was going to add something but didn't.

Entering the next room, Monika saw a large bowl of Monster Candy with a sign over it. It said. "Take one Please." So, Monika reached out and took a piece of the blue candy. Player smirked. "Don't eat it now, it's a healing item." He said before he could stop himself, then he covered his mouth. "I mean-"

She handed him the Candy piece with a smug look on her face, and they kept walking. The duo traversed a few more rooms in the Ruins, with Monika having to learn the hard way not to walk on certain tiles and having to learn how to talk...to rocks..

"Could you please stay on the pressure plate? I need you to in order for me to pass!" Monika asked, and the rock seemed to understand.

"Ok, since you were so nice about it." The rock then slid it's way back onto the plate and the spikes opened.

Monika and Player passed a mouse hole and some cheese on a plate. Thinking about how one day the Mouse would try to get the cheese...it filled her with passion.

After that, they entered the next room and found their path blocked by something Monika hand't expected. A Ghost.

Not a dead person type ghost either. A ghost that looked like a child's Halloween costume. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." It said trying to pretend it was asleep. She bent over it and cocked her head.

"You're not really asleep." She said, and the ghost replied in quite the down voice.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I really thought I could fool you. Guess we gotta battle now..." He moaned, uh, 'standing' up. Monika shook her hands in front of her, trying to placate the depressed ghost, but it was to no avail.

"I'll read out your options to spare him with, I suppose it's fair that way. Check, Threat, Cheer, Flirt and that's it." Player said helpfully, reading from the menu screen. Monika gave him a confused look. "What? I saw these and decided to tell you them. That's my job."

In response, she smiled and turned to face the ghost. "Hey! Life's not so bad! I bet you have a _ghost_ of a chance to win this fight!" She said, cheering him on.

In response, he laughed. But yet, tears rained down from his face...and abruptly turned and flew at her! The teenager jumped out of the way, noticing that she was seemingly more agile. It must have been a game mechanic. She dodged the small amount of tears, and decided to cheer him on some more. "You look nice today." She said smiling.

He smiled back and spoke before attacking with more tears. "Thank you. I never told you my name...Uh, I'm Napstablook..." He trailed off seemingly embarrassed. "Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say right now..I'll just start attacking you."

His tears turned at her again and she narrowly dodged a few, but was hit by one..which hurt a surprising amount considering that they were tears..

 _What were my other options? Threat, Check and Flirt?_ Monika asked herself. _Threat sounds bad, don't know what check means, and It would be weird to flirt with a ghost, whether I am in a relationship right now (which I am) or not. So, guess I'm cheering him on some more._

She gave him a grin, and listened to his battle theme, which was gorgeous swing music. "I think you've got potential. Your music definitely does."

At this, Napstablook gasped. "How did you know I made music? I've always wanted to be a musician..." He seemed to think about something for a moment. "Do you want to see something else I've been working on? Uh, here.." He started crying again, but this time the tears turned upwards and made him a little hat.

Monika waited for an attack to follow, but was surprised (and a little giggly) when she instead got a bunch of words in front of him that read as follows. "REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY."

When they disappeared, Napstablook asked a question. "What do you think...I call it "DapperBlook..hehe."

Monika smiled. "It's amazing! Good job!" She said, putting a thumb up.

"Oh gee..thanks.." Napstablook said, glowing a slight shade of yellow. Before Monika could say spare however she suddenly felt a lot heavier, and her SOUL retreated into her chest.

"You win! You get...nothing." Player said, reading from the Menu box. "Except for my approval with you going up." He said, giving her a smile.

Monika smiled back, and Napstablook began to speak. "Hey, sorry about that. I usually come to the Ruins to be alone, but I met someone nice today. Oh, sorry I'm rambling...Byeee~" He said, slowly disappearing into nothing.

"That...was kinda fun actually." She said as they began to walk together through the Ruins. "Not quite as fun as relaxing with you My Love, but... Fun." She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, because we're about to do a lot more." Player said, pointing up ahead to many Monsters that stood in their way. Not all seemed hostile, but there were a few that seemed ready to fight.

Monika and Player sailed through the crowd, sparing all challengers. There was some trial and error with some of them of course. Whimsum's that had a little less bravery than the last and Froggits that seemed to understand her less were real troubles. But they got past them eventually.

And they solved every puzzle they came across, it was child's play. Though, Monika assumed, that was the point. Many of them seemed to be meant for children.

They came across two hallways, one that seemed guarded by a non-hostile Froggit, and the other that had leaves in a lowercase T shape between them and it's exit. Monika walked forward and passed the Froggit (giving it a smile as she did) and into the next door. Once there she and Player found themselves on a ledge that overlooked what seemed to be an abandoned city. It was dead, yet beautiful as far as architecture was concerned.

"It's pretty." Player said suddenly and, for the first time since they fought Flowey, clicked the menu box off. Then he looked at her. "Right? Tell me I'm not crazy, I always thought it was a backdrop." He waited for her to answer.

Monika smiled. "It's beautiful. The work that must have gone into rendering all that is crazy, even though we can't reach it _someone_ worked for hours at least to make that." She swept her arm over the cityscape.

Player blinked. "Monika. I don't think we're in a game." He said plainly. "There are things that can't happen, I've toured ALL of Undertale's code and there was NOTHING about a Flowey fight THIS early into the game." His tone switched to one of fear. "Monika I need you to understand that the choices you make here are permanent." He looked dead into her wide, emerald eyes. "Please, even if you don't mean it, tell me that you believe me."

Monika lifted a hand and placed it where his cheek should be. "My Love, I believe you. And I promise that I won't make any rash actions while we're here. Gameworld or not."

Player seemed placated. "I wish I could hug you right now. Anyway let's go..oh and take that knife over there. It will give you some means of defense." He said, and Monika glanced behind her, where a Toy Knife was laying, completely alone.

She walked over to it and picked it up, examining the plastic blade. "Are you sure this can be used to defend? It looks like it could barely hurt a fly." She called over her shoulder.

Player responded immediately. "Of course, it's stronger than it looks."

She shrugged and they walked out of the room and into the previous room. They walked into the room they passed earlier, and saw Toriel muttering to herself as she came from behind a tree. It wasn't long before she noticed them approaching. "Oh! Miss Monika, I was just about to go look for you. I am glad you are here. Welcome to your new home. Please, enter with me." She said, walking over to stand next to them.

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright! One more chapter and we're out of the Ruins. Now, just a question, do you want me to finish off the Ruins first or do you want another Frisk chapter right now? Either way we're getting both, I just want to know what you guys want. Now for reviews.**

 **Remnant7:** **Thank you! This was just what I needed. A nice short fun chapter. I was actually feeling quite depressed due to some certain fanfic.**

 **Remnants reading tip of the day: What ever you do don't read RWBY Darkfics. Darkfic: A fanfiction that is, well Dark.**

 **Me: Any time, though when we get to the, I'd like to stress this, non-canon Genocide Route, I wouldn't recommend reading this to get happy again.**

 **Yeah, Darkfics don't seem like my kind of thing.**

 **()**

 **AngelPines:** **You can't really post links in a story. All that's left is the . Com part. Thought you should know.**

 **Me: Oh, well, I had thought that maybe it would show up in full this time. That sucks. Just search up JokerTheCrimePrince or something like that on DeviantArt. I think that's my name. Alternately searching up MoniTale should work too.**

 **()**

 **Jack54311 :** **Yes Monika, you really know how to talk to people. Hey, she was on The Debate Club. That means he has to have at least some speaking skills. Still, the player did that point. I personally think that she was not able to speak directly to the player because the script would not let her. Yes, he was sentient, but it is my theory that she still could only operate within a certain set of rules, since she was still part of the game. But as I said, that is just my theory.**

 **Me: Yeah, but Player was poking fun at the fact that she, at least from his perspective didn't try talking to him or any of the girls about letting her have MC/Player. Your theory doesn't work because Monika broke the fourth wall directly a few times. After Deleting Natsuki, when she tells you to save your game, in Her Room, etc. But it's still a good theory- A GAME THEORY~**

 **Ahem, sorry.**

 **()**

 **Nyanlight:** **Good job!**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **()**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: Thanks too!**

 **()**

 **Ren is Random:** **You thought I'd be upset at your response...**

 **BUT IT WAS I DIO— I MEAN REN!**

 **Me: Ahaha, funny.**

 **()**

 **Lander Blazer:** **Throwing Monika in the underground with the hopes of redeeming her, seems like a great idea, and so far, she doesn't seem like she will go geno...**

 **Hmm... The one monster I think may push her to realistically go 'Die or kill situation' is with Undyne, because she REALLY tries to kill you, even though you're a CHILD, what's to say to Monika, who is older?**

 **Especially if the Player refuses to give Monika hints to what she is supposed to do.**

 **Anyway, this fic seems awesome, and I really want to see it.**

 **And I hope Monika and the others can find happiness.**

 **(If I had a living Monika with me, I think I'd try putting her in random games for some good old co-op, if she wanted of course.)**

 **Me: I just thought it up one day, my two favorite games ever, together. It worked out weller than I thought it would if I'm honest. Monika? Geno? Nah, it's not like she's already killed a bunch of what she perceives as Video Game Characters or anything =).**

 **Undyne will definitely try much harder to kill best girl, as to how Monika will deal with that...well, you'll see. And Yeah, Player wants to make Monika realize the value of life, so he's not going to tell her the solutions, just tell her the choices in the ACT menu.**

 **Trust me, by the end of this I will have made the perfect ending.**

 **(That's so perfect, I'd also ask her to help me with my fanfics and my other stories, mostly just to touch up the majority of the mistakes I make when writing though).**

 **()**

 **williamcll:** **I enjoy the progress of this story.**

 **Me: I'm glad you like it.**

 **()**

 **Well, that's all the reviews so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	6. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player.**

* * *

Player followed Monika, who in turn followed Toriel, who led them inside her house. Upon entering the home, the Goat-Woman turned to them with her most pleasant smile. "Do you smell that?" She asked, and both Monika and Player sniffed, and both their eyes widened in surprise and elation. And though Toriel could only see one of them, she laughed at their reaction all the same. "That's right! I made you Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie! I do hope you like Pie, is that right?"

"My parents were always very into American culture, a pie here or there isn't something unusual." The teen replied, smiling. And at the mention of parents, Toriel seemed to deflate just a tad. But not enough for Monika to notice, only Player understood.

She quickly brightened back up. "Please, follow me. The pie is not quite done yet." She said, walking off.

Monika and Player quickly followed behind her, and they came to a stop in front of a door. "This is your room, It's a little small now, made for children you see, but I will build you a bigger bed and room eventually." She smiled, before suddenly sniffing the air. "I must go, I think the pie is burning." She quickly fled the room, and Monika walked into the room.

She shut the door behind her before taking in the room. "Toriel was right, this is a room for children." Monika said.

A lamp sat on a small table in the corner, from there, a poster, a small box of some kind, a bookshelf, a dresser, a bed, and a much taller lamp could be seen.

Taking a seat on the bed, the Club President sighed, she hadn't realized how long she had been on her feet for! It felt nice to take a seat. Player, deciding, apparently, to be a more stereotypical ghost-type and took a seat on the dresser. "Huh, I can interact with this...Neat." He half-said, as he was focused on the Menu box again.

Monika stretched and yawned cutely. "I'm going to take a short nap, wake me up will you? Or...If you want." She said flirtatiously, which caught Player's attention. "You can lay with me, though it's not like we could have any fun, it would still be sweet."

Player smiled at her. "I would LOVE too, but I am slightly busy. I'm making a gift." He said, returning to work. "But I will definitely remember to wake you up."

Monika huffed and pulled off her school jacket, but left the undershirt and skirt on. She undid her tie and pulled out her bow, she wouldn't need these to sleep. Covering herself with the blankets and laying her head onto the nice, soft pillow, Monika felt her feet touch the end of the bed. Despite the slight uncomfortability, the teen quickly found herself fast asleep.

* * *

 _Not long later_

Monika eventually was woken up by Player whispering in her ear. "You cannot give up just yet, Monika! Wake up!"

Monika slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"A few hours. I got the chance to finish what I was working on... I'll show you it soon." He winked, clearly excited. "Until then, why don't you have some pie?" He stepped out of her way and revealed a plate with a piece of pie on it.

Monika quickly put on her school jacket, and noticed that it had gotten a few cuts in it. If she were home...if her world was real, she would be paying quite the sum to fix it right then.

Sitting up, she tied her bow back onto her head and leaned over to grab the pie, but Player gave a sigh right as she put the fork in to eat it. "What?" Monika asked, squinting at him.

"I don't suppose that it would be fair not to tell you." He sighed, probably thinking about how he was going against he had said earlier. "That's a healing item...A REALLY powerful healing item. Don't use it unless you need to."

Monika laughed. "You're doing pretty bad at not telling me things." She said, before moving the fork to cut a piece of the pie off. Which she proceeded to eat. "Besides, I'm hungry." She continued, eating the whole pie slice.

Player put his face in his palm. "I told you that fo-" He sighed, before looking back up at her with a tight smile. "You know what? You're right. I have been doing bad at keeping information from you. From now on I'm not going to tell you anything but the most simple things."

"That's what I want! You said it, you have to stick to it, no exceptions." She said. Then she quickly finished the pie. "Now, I'm thirsty." She declared, standing up and walking outside, making sure to take the plate with her.

Player followed behind her as she walked.

The duo came out into the living room, where Toriel sat in her chair, reading a book about snail facts. Next to her large and comfy-looking chair was a burning fire. Just looking at it heated both Player and Monika up. "Oh, My Child, you are awake. Did you like the pie?"

"Yes, thank you, may I have something to drink?" Monika replied.

"Oh yes, in the fridge, I should have some Cider for you to drink." Toriel replied. "Oh, and feel free to take as much pie as you wish. I would be unable to eat it all myself." She added.

Monika and Player headed behind her to the kitchen, and Monika immediately pulled open the fridge and found the Cider. She had expected Apple-Cider but this was- "Spider-Cider, huh? I've never heard of it, let's see how it tastes." Pulling the top off and looking around, the teen eventually found an empty glass, freshly cleaned, and poured the Cider inside. She quickly took several drinks. "It's alright." She said, and Player burst out laughing. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Monika, remind me, you're vegetarian, right?" He asked.

"Yes...? Your point?" She asked, not quite following.

"Ahem, Spider-Cider, 'Made with real Spiders'."

Her eyes widening, Monika carefully shut the bottle, dumped her glass, and put it back into the fridge. "The problem isn't that I just drank an animal, though that is gross." She said, staring forward, horrified. "It's that I just drank _spiders_."

"It's ok, I'm ninety-percent sure that nothing else in the game is made of spiders. And I guess I'll be nice enough to warn you if it is." Player said, slowly stopping his rain of laughter.

"You'd better. Now, please put some of the pie into the saving slots. I think I won't cheat the game, and I'll just take one more piece." Monika said, starting to come to the terms with the fact that she had drank spiders.

Player obeyed, and the duo quickly left.

Monika was now ready to progress, she knew that there was more to this than what she had already gone through.

"Mrs. Toriel." She started as she exited the kitchen. "Could you please tell me how I can get home?"

Toriel seemed uncomfortable. "What do you mean, this is your home now. Would you like to hear what I have planned for us later?" She asked, clearly trying to change the subject. "I have always wanted to be a teacher, and I was hoping I could use you to help improve my teaching skills." The goat-woman smiled brightly, if not worriedly, at that.

"That's...Admirable. You should always follow you're dreams. What year would you like to teach?" Monika asked, allowing Toriel to finish her thought.

"Oh, I have always wanted to teach younger children, kindergartners and the such, but I feel that you could assist me in learning about what Humanity teaches their children about nowadays."

Monika smiled, it was nice to know that Toriel wanted to do more with her life... Even if she was just a video game character. "I would love to, after you tell me how I may leave the Ruins. For future reference."

Toriel's demeanor changed immediately. "There is something I must do. Please, excuse me." She said, and the Goat-Woman closed her book and quickly rushed away.

Monika and Player exchanged a glance. "Well, go after her!" Player urged. "You're on the right path!"

At her beloved's urging, The Club President rapidly followed after the Monster.

She went down the stairs and found herself in an old purple hallway. Nearby she could see Toriel. She seemed to be distraught. "You wish to know how to return to the surface, do you not?" There was none of her usual delightfulness in her voice. "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good Daughter and go upstairs." She then rushed off before either Monika or Player could get a word in.

The duo quickly followed after, and Monika seemed to be confused. "Daughter? Player, I want an explanation for that."

Player sighed. "Think about it, she's been treating you like family this whole time, right? It's pretty obvious that she considers you her child." Player explained, rather reluctantly.

Monika nodded. "That's what I thought she was doing, but I didn't think it would go this far."

They caught back up to her, and Toriel had more to say. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You foolish teen... If you leave the Ruins... They... **ASGORE**... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." She left again.

Monika and Player were hot on her heels as she fled, but as they rounded the corner, Toriel stopped again. Monika spoke quickly enough. "Toriel Please, listen to m-"

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel couldn't bring herself to look at the girl she had treated as a daughter as she spoke.

She rushed away, but they still followed.

Toriel stopped just in front of a large stone door, Monika and Player stopped just behind her. "You want to leave so badly? I thought you were smarter than that, it seems like you, along with the other 'older' humans are no different than the children I have also led through here. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

Monika readied herself, she could already tell what was going to happen. The lights around them dimmed, and the music began.

"Check or Talk. Those are your options." Player stated.

"Check." Monika said.

"Toriel, Attack 80 Defense 80. "Knows what's best for you"." Player said, and just and Monika absorbed the information, dozens of balls of flame came down at her from the goat-mother.

The orbs sailed at her in a pattern like the shape of an Eight. Monika barely was able to keep herself from getting singed, but her school jacket caught fire. Something she took care of by pulling off. It had been nothing but a hindrance this whole time anyway.

"Toriel, please. I have someone I need to get to on the surface! Please let me go!" Monika pleaded, and yet...

"Toriel looks through you." Player said, just as Toriel waved her hands and two sets of fireballs, one in front of Monika, the other behind, swiped at her.

The club president felt herself hurt by that one. But it wouldn't stop her.

"Toriel! Don't you have someone in your life that you would do anything for?" She asked. "If you do, then please, let me get to the one I love!"

At her words, Toriel glanced away, yet continued to launch her bursts of fire. The teen was finding it far to difficult to dodge, and raised her arms up to block.

Her SOUL grew hot with energy. She was filled with PASSION, she could do this!

Pink flames licked around her and protected her from Toriel's red fireballs. "I know you think I'll die out there, but I won't! I have to get back to him!" She cried as Toriel continued her barrage of fire-based attacks.

Her PASSION-shield was faltering, she couldn't keep this up?

 _Think, what could I say to... I've got it!._ Monika thought, before looking right into Toriel's eyes.

"This Asgore person, you said that he'd kill me if I left, well look at what you're doing right now!" She gestured to her body, which was singed and hurting. Though, strangely, not burned. "You are acting just like him!"

Toriel gasped and her eye's _blazed_ with fury. In an instant Monika was hit with massive bursts of fire, her PASSION shield broke, and she took to her knees, trying to block her face. The tears that stained her eyes from the pain were being evaporated by the heat, and she struggled to speak. "Toriel...Pl-Please have Mercy! I'm sorry!"

Toriel's face calmed, and she put her hands to her mouth, causing the attack to stop. "I-I.." Her face re-hardened. "Do not compare me to him." She said.

"Pl-ease." She whispered. "Mercy...Spare."

Toriel glanced away, and did not attack.

Monika pushed herself up, everything hurt. If she had a health-bar, she was sure that it would have been at .5. "Spare." She repeated, having noticed that Toriel hadn't attacked.

"...You are not proving to me that you can survive." Toriel stated, but didn't seem to believe it.

Monika held her hand out, and Player started to give her the pie, but she mumbled. "Candy." And Player swapped the item he was handing to her. Monika popped the Monster-Candy into her mouth and chewed it slowly, feeling it's healing effects starting to affect her. Once she felt better, she looked right into Toriel's flames and leapt upward, above the attack. She spun around mid-air, the Toy Knife flashing in her hand. She used some old athletic skills and landed on her feet, and she pushed the blade to Toriel's throat. Her chest heaving, Monika spoke very clearly to the older Monster. "I don't want to fight you. But do not mistake that for me being unable to fight. Is that good enough for you?" She demanded.

Toriel blinked, shocked.

Monika let her face calm just a bit. "I'm sorry if I am being too threatening. But I will request once more. Spare."

Toriel took in the battered face of the person she had tried to take care of, and then she looked her hands. "I-I am sorry my child." She whispered, suddenly pulling Monika into a tight hug. "Pl-please forgive me. If..If you really love this person..." Monika felt her shirt wetten with tears. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single human." Toriel sniffed. "I will not stop you. But please, if you do leave, do not come back."

For some reason, Monika's eyes seemed to wetten, she couldn't tell why.

"Goodbye My Child...And Be good." Toriel said, before pulling away and leaving.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we are done! Sorry for not doing much over the Summer, but I'll be getting back on track now that school's starting back. Now, review time!**

 **Jack54311:** **Ok, so first I apologize for the jumbled mess of my last review. I was using voice to text, and I was in a bit of a hurry so I didn't really check it. I'm very sorry about that. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing.**

 **Second, my theory hinges on her only being allowed a limited freedom. Yes, she can break the fourth wall. But anything that could lead to a route for her, be it talking to the girls or letting the player choose her (and I don't mean the Just Monika button) is forbidden. She can break the fourth wall and so on as much as she wants, but she is prevented by the script from saying or doing anything to make or directly influence a route for her. The only exception to the rule is causing the girls to die or be deleted.**

 **But hey, that's just one theory. I actually have one or two others, this is just a favorite of mine. That, and since we've been on this for a few chapters now I'm somewhat attached to it. But to go with your argument, I propose another theory.**

 **Monika, for all her popularity and confidence, was too shy to admit her feelings for the player/mc at first. Meanwhile, recall that the mc admitted at one point in the game that he felt she was out of his league, which is why we never got a Monika route. With him believing he would never have a chance to start with, and her not knowing how to take that step, it never came to fruition. Meanwhile, he starts getting romantically involved with one or more of the other girls, and she overreacts, using her new abilities as a self aware character to cause the events of the game.**

 **What do you think? Could this theory be more fitting? As for my vote, if we really only have one chapter left for Ruins, then I vote we finish first then switch to Frisk.**

 **Me: Well. I had tried to think of a way to debunk you're theory. But the more I did, the more i started to like it. And it makes sense that MC would think that way, seeing as he admitted to thinking she's out of his league, if he had more confidence then maybe we wouldn't be here. I know I wouldn't be. I would have chosen Monika from the start, because she just seems so nice!**

 **[]**

 **Nyanlight:** **I love the way your story is going, but I wanna finish off the ruins first. Love your work!**

 **Me: Thank you! I'm always glad to meet a fan *poses dramatically like Mettaton*.**

 **[]**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: THANK YOU!**

 **[]**

 **The Toad Soldier:This fanfic is amazing so far! Especially the few scenes of Frisk and Chara in Doki Doki Literature Club so far. The dialogue in every part is great. I hope to see more!**

 **Me: I'm glad you think that my story is great! And if you want more then don't worry, I've got a lot more planned. ^^**

 **[]**

 **Guest:** **I cant wait to see Monika meeting Sans!**

 **Me: Just one more chapter and the two fourth-wall breakers will meet!**

 **Wall, that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	7. Frisky Frisky Literature Club 02

**Author's Note: Hi! So, it's Frisk's turn to go again. And it's so soon after the last one. Why? You ask. Well, it's Dokiversary! Doki Doki's birthday (and Monika's too) is coming up soon (apologies if this gets released after September 22nd) and I decided to continue with MoniTale early instead of doing one of my other projecttttttttt- erorrror L!bit1Na DETECTED**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry about that, had a minor brain fart there, Aha. Let's...**

 **Ha! Gotcha there didn't I!? I mention the L-word for a reason that I want to discuss down below. For now, enjoy a nice and hxppy episode of FFLC (Frisky Frisky Literature Club!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or UnderTale, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

 _God bless Determination._

Frisk was having a hard day at school. Whoever's life she had assumed was hectic and maddening at times. High-school was far different and much more demanding than the Elementary School she was used to. It wasn't quite that she didn't understand the material, for some odd reason that even Frisk couldn't explain, she knew all of the information already. Math? Not a problem, X=32. Science? Not an issue, chemical A and chemical B react violently while A and C don't. English? She was better at reading and writing than she ever had been.

Sure, her Coding class was difficult, but she was sure that with enough DETERMINATION she'd get it eventually.

And don't even get her started on Piano Practice.

No, the problem for her was the workload. Frisk had figured out how to check her classes online, and found that she was apparently taking almost all Honors or A.P courses. Frisk had spent the entire lunch period barely talking to anyone, or even eating, she was trying desperately to finish her Advanced Psych paper so she wouldn't have too at home.

 _God bless Determination..At least the school day is over and I can go home now._ Frisk thought, walking through the rapidly emptying school hallways. _How does this person do it all? I'm determined and_ I'm _having trouble with this! I couldn't imagine another SOUL trait being able to do this."_

As she was just about to exit the school, Frisk slapped her forehead. "The Club-thing! I forgot!" She said, before adding a sigh. "Where was it at again?" She asked, before noticing a small handwritten note sticking out of her backpack. "Oh right! That girl, Sayori told me!" She said, before flashing back to earlier...

* * *

 _5th period_

 _As everyone else worked diligently on their own assignment, Frisk lazily laid back in her chair, having sped through the online worksheet like it was child's play._

 _Funnily enough it could have been since Frisk had, before arriving here, been a child._

 _The girl to her left looked up from her own laptop and sighed quietly before shutting it. It seemed as though she was finished too. The pinkette glanced at Frisk with bright blue eyes._ They're adorable! _Frisk had thought and had decided to give her a small smile._

 _"Hey Mon..I.." She looked confused for a moment, then shook her head. "Frisk, are you excited for later today?" She whispered, regaining some of her original excitement._

 _Frisk blinked, what was she...? "Oh right! The Club!" She said, smacking her head dramatically, and drawing several stares from her fellow students. Though, no one said anything, thankfully. "Erm..." Frisk just realized that she had no idea where the 'Literature Club' was.. "Could you remind me where the clubroom is...?" Frisk paused, trying to remember the girl's name._ It had started with an S. Salva..No, Sayonar.. Almost. Oh! Sayori, that's right! _She thought, and finished her sentence. "Could you remind me where the clubroom is, Sayori? Today's been rather difficult..."_

 _"Oh! Sure!" Sayori said, with as much quiet bubbliness as before. She then bent over her chair and grabbed an extremely cluttered backpack, and dug around until she found a small slip of paper. "I remember when you gave this to me, when I first joined the club and couldn't remember where it was! I guess that it's only fitting that you have it back!" She said, handing it to Frisk._

 _"Thank you." Frisk said, taking the paper and jamming it into her less-cluttered backpack._

 _"Of course! Oh, do you remember that we're getting a new Club member?" She asked, her blue eyes locking with Frisk's red._

 _"Erm..No, sorry. But I'll be glad to meet them!" Frisk answered, taken aback just a bit. She hadn't expected that._

 _"I'd hope so, you are the Club President after all! Hehe!" She laughed as the bell began to ring._

 _As Sayori and everyone else packed up and left, Frisk blinked several times. "Wait..._

* * *

"Oh Fffffffffffrick, I forgot!" Frisk struggled to censor herself. Even though she was a teen now, Frisk still held on to her morals...And Toriel _hated_ swearing. It was a wonder that she and Undyne got along at all.

"If I'm the President then...me being late wouldn't look good at all!" She said, pulling the note out and taking off, reading it on the fly. "From the lunchroom and commons, go all the way upstairs and to the third-year classrooms-" Frisk quickly rounded a corner and up a set of stairs "-It should be on the left side, and at the intersection take a right-" Frisk narrowly dodged two students, who were late on getting home it seemed, and took a right -Third classroom on the left!" She caught her hand on a doorknob, instantly slowing her down, and pushed the door open. "Sorry everyone! I'm here!" She panted for breath, before noticing that she had entered an empty room.

Frisk quickly checked the note. "Freaking _cursive_!" She snapped, and entered the _fourth_ room on her left.

Inside that room, Frisk found four people sitting at a table. Three girls and one guy, the only one Frisk recognized was Sayori. They were all eating cupcakes that were designed to look like little cats. And everyone was staring at her.

Just as Frisk went to speak, a small pink haired and eyed girl suddenly jumped up from her seat and crossed her arms. "So, what took you so long, Frisk?" She demanded. "You were supposed to be here forever ago!" She snapped.

"I..erm..forgot?" Frisk tried weakly.

"Forgot? That's entirely unlike you, Frisk, next you'll be telling me that you forgot my name or something!" The girl said haughtily, giving Frisk a smirk.

"I totally remember your name...!" Frisk replied, before rapidly going into 'thinking mode'. The way this girl was snapping at her... She seemed familiar..

 _You know how Natsuki gets when your late..._

It was Frisk's turn to smirk. "Natsuki!"

"Amazing, you remembered my name. So mind telling me why you were _really_ late?"

Something told Frisk that the truth wasn't going to work here. "It was an honest mistake, I hadn't realized what time it was when I left Piano practice!" Frisk said, defensively.

"Hmph, well, try better next time, It doesn't look good for the President of the Literature Club to be late! Especially when we have a new member." She gestured with her head, as her hands were crossed over her small chest, toward the only male in the room.

 _It's got to suck to be him right now._ Frisk thought jokingly. _The only guy in a room full of girls, heh. If I didn't know any better, I'd call this one of Alphys' Harem Animes._

"Erm..Well, actually..." He seemed to be very uncomfortable, though Frisk couldn't blame him. "I never said that I would join this club. I mean, Sayori may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision, I mean, there are still other clubs for me to look at and..." Somehow, it seems that the four of them have all turned to him, and everyone but Frisk was looking at him dejectedly.

And even she felt a little saddened by the sudden mood swing.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought.." Comes the calm, and quiet voice of a girl that Frisk hadn't heard talk yet. Sparing a look at her, she had purple eyes and hair, she also seemed to be pretty intelligent.

"Hmph." Natsuki said, not looking at him.

"MC..." Sayori said, sounding the saddest of them all.

 _So that's his name then._ Frisk thought, now starting to feel the sadness the other girls were, though unable to reason why.

"Right... OK, I've made my decision." He said, sounding ominous. "I'll join your club!" He smiled widely.

Frisk gave a wide smile as the air in the room began to grow more and more light with the girls' moods.

With that settled, everyone took a seat back at the table, and Frisk took one as well. She looked at the cupcakes in the center, and quickly grabbed one of her own. Slowly eating the cat-shaped cupcake, Frisk suddenly felt her taste buds explode with joy. Quickly chewing and swallowing the rest of the cupcake, Frisk smiled and spoke. "These are amazing!" She shouts, amazed.

Natsuki smirks. "Well, of course they are! I made them after all!"

"Yes, I must admit, that I find these cupcakes of yours to be amazing, Natsuki." The purple haired girl says, giving Natsuki a small smile.

Natsuki's face turns mildly sour at the purple-haired girl's words, but she seems to force a smile. "Thank you, Yuri." She says tightly.

Yuri, as she is called, seemed a tad bit saddened by Natsuki's cruel reaction. But she smiled all the same.

Sayori nudged her, and Frisk looked in her direction. ' _It's time to go'_ Sayori mouthed.

"Oh, right. Well, it was wonderful to meet with you all again today, everyone! But it's time for us to go, for now anyway!" Frisk said, standing up.

Sayori paused to let Frisk continue, but Frisk cocked her head at the pinkette, who smiled and took charge.

"Oh, and everyone, remember to work on your poems for tomorrow!" She added, and began to pack up.

Sayori's friend, MC, Frisk thought, quickly asked her about the poems, which she was happy to talk about.

Yuri was one of the last people to leave, Frisk noticed. And as she was walking out, she noticed something dark and red up her sleeve...

* * *

 **Author's Note: And boom, we're done boys! I'm setting something up for the next episode of FFLC. Sorry for the short and abrupt ending, My computer is going to be unable to type on in a few days and I needed to get this done so I could upload it on Saturday (hopefully the day you're reading this) Anyway, in one of my review responses, I'm going to cover the topic of Libitina and a potential for a SEQUEL (not Season 2, which is different) to MoniTale that I might call Project: UNDERGROUND. But that's going to depend on a few factors.**

 **1PTklLQQ:** **Yesyesyes! I love this fanfic! (w)**

 **Im gonna be eagerly waiting for the next chapter..**

 **Me: I'm glad you love it! And here's the next installment, just for you**

 **{}**

 **Ashton Giertz:** **Don't forget Sans isn't the only fourth-wall breaking character. Papyrus amd Toriel know the controls (press 'Z' to read signs! PRESS 'UP' TO JUMP!, Sans and Asgore know the game mechanics (sans dodges, asgore breaks the mercy button) and Flowey and Chara know resets.**

 **Me: For the sake of MoniTale, the only characters that can break the fourth Wall (In Undertale as of now) are Sans, Monika, Player and Flowey. As for Asgore breaking the MERCY button, as you might have noticed, in MoniTale, there aren't buttons to break. I'll cover what Asgore's action will mean when I get to his fight. Thanks for mentioning that there are other fourth wall breakers than just Sans, not many people seem to know that.**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **Hey, I'm glad you like my theory. It's actually a favorite of mine as well, though I personally prefer a blend of the two theories myself. Still, realistically the latest one (the one you liked) makes the most sense. I'm personally hoping the player points out the similarities between how Toriel was acting with how Monika acted in act 3 of DDLC. They were very similar, and I'm certain it had to at least cross his mind.**

 **Also, I'm looking forward to seeing what this surprise gift is. Not to mention what Sans and Flowey has to say about her. I'm glad you finally returned, this is possibly my favorite crossover story for these two games. I look forward to each new chapter. So thank you for this**

 **Me: Oh, don't you worry, Player is going to point out that the way that the characters are acting at points directly parallels how she acted during Act 3. And as for his surprise gift, well, don't expect anything too massive. I can't wait to show you how Flowey and Sans are going to talk to Monika, it's going to be a wonderful meeting. Lastly, I'm so happy to hear that there's someone who waits with bated breath to read my little story. ^^**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU!**

 **{}**

 **V0pT: First reveiw on chapter 6**

 **Wow this got updated TODAY?**

 **Cool!**

 **Anyway, can't wait till the next chapter!**

 **I wonder... why doesn't MC have a .chr file?**

 **It's like he's an admin or something...**

 **Maybe, Monika also had a bad chr trait.**

 **(Pun intended)**

 **Yuri has an obsessive personality,**

 **Sayori has a (memes) CRIPPLING DEPRESSION,**

 **Natsuki has... PTSD?**

 **And Monika has Loneliness, or maybe borderline personality disorder.**

 **And MC, thought to be the discarded, useless protagonist of a game that never was,**

 **Is... a scientist from Project Libitina, who trapped real girls in a game to test third eye activation, which in turn amplified different personality traits.**

 **Monika was simply trying to save the game by deleting them, and as the project's effects took their toll on her, she started to think she was the one who caused them to die in the first place.**

 **She didn't even really delete them.**

 **She couldn't make herself do it.**

 **When she said "you truly make me sick.**

 **You killed all of them.",**

 **SHE WAS TALKING TO MC.**

 **Plus, her note in the game files says that all of them are dead, from someone other than her.** **She's asking for you, the players, help to stop MC,**

 **The scientist from project libitina, from killing her friends.** **2018!**

 **Me: I love that you are theorizing over Doki Doki Literature Club! Buuut, with that said, where did you find this "note?" I've never seen it before. Nor have I seen "You truly make me sick." And I've poured over the DDLC wiki for quotes during Monika's talk.**

 **Anyway, you bring me to my talk about Project Libitina's canonicity to MoniTale. That's gonna be dependant on two factors.**

 **1\. How Monika (or her Libitina equivalent) feels about the Player. If she hates us, then it's not canon, if she's ambivalent or better yet still in love with us, then I can work with it**

 **2\. Who the main villain is. If it's "Strange blond girl inside one of the girls " then I can work with it. If it's Monika, again I can't work with it.**

 **Basically I need a few plot details in order to make this work. And since Libitina won't be coming out for another forever, I don't think that I'll be covering it for a while.**

 **However in the event that, after season 2 wraps up (and Libitina is still not out), you guys want to see my original story for what I believe MoniTale's version of Libitina would be like, then... I'll do it, though I warn you, I will deviate from canon considerably.**

 **Well, that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	8. Sansational

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself with the title, I'm sorry. But anyway! Welcome back one and all to MoniTale! I'm ready to push forward into Snowden and later into Waterfall. Don't worry, Snowden shouldn't take long to finish. Two chapters with Ness- Er, Skeleton Monik- er..** ** _Sans_** **and Skeletor-** ** _Papyrus,_** **and then one with Frisk and Pals at the end. With that said, Let's Go!**

 **Oh! One more thing! Y'know how in UnderTale certain character's do that thing where the letters of words are separated? Well Fanfiction doesn't support me doing that, so when that happens I'll do it L-I-K-E T-H-I-S. Sorry if it's hard to read, but that's the best I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or UnderTale, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player.**

* * *

Monika quickly rubbed her eyes, unsure as to why they were tearing up. _Player might think that this is all real but... The File Menu, how could it exist in a supposedly real world?_ She thought. _As much as I hate to say it, none of this is real. And even if it was, I shouldn't be this affected by it!_

With that thought finished, the young woman approached the door, eyes dried, and pulled it open. Player quickly followed her, lazily floating by with his hands behind his head; he seemed to be content. "Proud of you." He said, lifting a wispy hand to, or attempt to anyway, boop her nose. "You did a good thing, Moni, you spared her despite everything saying that it was impossible."

Despite everything, Monika felt a small smile cross her face. Moni had been a bit of a pet name he gave her, she liked the idea of him shortening her name, it was something other couples did. He hadn't called her it in a while, and it was good to hear that things were returning to normal again. "Thank you, my love. It feels nice to hear you be proud of me." She replied, feeling a bit of warmth rise in her chest.

However, was it just her or was it getting colder?

"Oh but, my dear, didn't notice how... _Familiar_ Toriel was acting back there?" Player asked, floating in front of her as to stop her movements, or at least pretend like he was, because if she wanted, Monika could just walk right through him.

But she was more interested in what he meant. "What do you mean, Player?" She asked, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"Oh _come on_ , Moni, you _can't_ be serious! She was trying to keep you somewhere even though you had someone to get back to, she was trying to keep you from a loved one. Sound familiar?" Player asked, tossing his hands up in the air.

Monika rolled her eyes. "No, _you_ can't be serious! What I did was totally different than what she did! You were free to get up from your computer at any time!" She replied, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I mean, Monika. She wanted desperately to keep you all to herself and went to great, even _violent_ lengths to do it. If that doesn't sound like you, then you might need to get your ears checked." Player replied crossing his own arms. "And sure, you never attacked me personally, but you did Delete, which kills, all the other girls and proceeded to stand firm in your choice to not ever bring them back!" Player was getting rather...heated in his dialogue.

Monika backed down slightly. He was right, in a way. Theoretically she did go to very violent lengths to keep him all to herself, even though she didn't physically attack and kill the others, the majority of their deaths were _incredibly_ violent. And they _were_ her fault.

Monika's face fell and she backed down completely.

Seeing the saddened look on her face, Player backed down too. "Hey, uh... Just because I said all that.. It doesn't mean that I'm not still proud of you! I'm not going to spoil anything, but you're starting to learn the lesson I was hoping you would." Player was worried he said to much, but the worry melted when he noticed how happy she rapidly became. "And to that end I have a gift for you!" He said, gesturing for them to start walking again.

"Oh right! What was it?" She asked, following behind him as he pulled out the File Menu. They walked for a bit before she started shivering and rubbing her arms. _Perhaps ditching my Jacket wasn't a good idea after all.._ She thought.

To her surprise, just before reaching the door, Player turned around holding a scrap of green cloth in his hands. "It's a jacket! Made with your favorite color! Emerald Green!" He laughed, holding up the beautiful jacket.

"You spent all that time on a jacket?" She asked, sounding condescending...

"AND YOU MADE IT FOR ME?!" Her change in tone was immediate as she grabbed the green piece of fabric and slid it across her shoulders.

Player smiled. "It's not just a normal jacket either. Do you feel that? The Jacket will change how warm or cold it is depending on how warm or cold you are!" He said, pride oozing from his voice.

Monika settled into the jacket, feeling the sudden and wonderful flush of heat that came from it. "Thank you my love, it's great!"

"And not just that! It's also a great piece of armor that will last you basically the entire time we're down here! It has a nice Fourteen Def! Think of it as my way of protecting you." He said.

Monika smiled. "I wish I could hug you right now, my love. I suppose by hugging this, it's like I'm hugging you." She said, pulling both ends of the jacket tighter around her to mimic a hug.

Player smiled too. "So do I, Moni." He whispered, not loud enough to truly be heard. "Anyway, it's time to continue." He gestured to the next room.

Monika nodded, and stepped inside. Though the room was dark, when their eyes adjusted both she and Player were immediately defensive when they saw who was in the room with them.

"Clever. Verrrrrry Clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's **Kill** or **Be Killed."** Flowey said, leering at them. "So you were able to play by your own rules, huh?" His face twisted into his true, evil face as he spoke. "You spared the life of a single old goat-woman, hee hee hee. You must feel _so_ proud of yourself. Your _imaginary friend_ must be anyway. Oh _yes_ , I heard you talking to yourself. You must be just as crazy as _me_ , huh!?" He mocked, laughing Maniacally as he did.

Monika felt her chest burn with anger. He was mocking her and her Player's conversation. Even if he only heard one side, it was enough for that weed to mock her with. "As a matter of fact, I am quite proud of myself, little weed. But only because the Person I Love would be too if he saw what I just accomplished!"

"Oh sure! I bet they'd just jump with joy about the fact that you survived an old woman who was _holding back_." He hissed in reply. Such an _amazing_ accomplishment right there!" Despite his feigned friendliness, both Monika and Player could tell that he was mocking her. "Ohoho! But that does bring me to a very... _interesting_ line of thought." Flowey chuckled, now glaring directly into Monika's green eyes. "I wonder just what you will do when you run into a relentless killer? Will you try _talking_ them down? Hee hee hee. I _doubt_ it. You'll quickly learn the truth to my words, little girl. **Kill or BE Killed!** Ahahaha!" He laughed at them before suddenly growing his stem-face out several times what he should have been able to do. "Though I must admit, you are making things much more interesting then you're Predecessor ever did, using just the right amount of threat to get what you want? Fr!$k could never, would never, have done that!" For some odd reason, the name of whoever Flowey was talking about was indecipherable to both Player and Monika. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He added, before disappearing beneath the dirt.

Monika was taken aback completely by the Flower's sudden use of body-horror. Yes, she knew that he could change his face but... "Player?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is that thing?"

"A very disturbed plant."

"Understatement of the decade, my love."

With that conversation over, both she and Player moved toward the big purplish colored door on the other side of the room. Monika quickly pushed it open, moving-

"Hang on, hang on!" She said, stepping out of the door and letting Player come with. "Why is there snow? Aren't we Underground right now?"

Player shrugged. "I believe the official reason is.. Ok, time to get lore heavy for a moment" Player said. He turned to face her all the way and did one of her poses, lifting his right hand up and putting his left hand on his hip. "Am I doing it right? Ah doesn't matter." Player said, shaking his head. "So essentially, there's this really cool power-source called the CORE that we are going to explore eventually, and it creates different weather biomes along with powers all the different and interesting things that you may find down here. That I'm not going to spoil."

Monika nodded at his explanation. "But how does this..Core thing work?" She asked.

Player shrugged. "It's unclear, but the leading fan theory is that the previous Royal Scientist, Doctor-" Player suddenly shuddered, as though he wasn't meant to be talking about...him. "Err, never mind that part. M-magic is the answer." He said, dropping the pose.

"My love are you OK? You seem scared." The concern in Monika's voice was obvious, but Player waved her off.

"J-just cold. I d-don't have a jacket like you, Moni." Player said, rubbing his arms. "Let's keep going!" He said, leading her through the woods.

 _He's definitely scared, I don't know by what but...Player's essentially a god with that File Menu, there shouldn't be anything to worry about._ Monika thought, following behind Player.

They walked over a stick, Monika was surprised at how sturdy it was; she had stepped on it and it hadn't even bent, a stick facing with it's back out should have at least bent from her weight. Not that she was heavy mind you, but it was a stick! It should have bent!

 **SNAP!**

Both she and Player snapped their heads back toward the stick, Player even jumping as he heard it. But Monika was scared for a different reason: The Stick had _broke_.

"Should I be worried?" She asked, looking at Player.

"Considering that I probably just caught a _certain someone's_ attention, maybe. It's unlikely but...be ready to fight, just in case." Player shuddered. "I'm..probably wrong honestly. Let's keep moving."

Monika couldn't agree more.

They kept walking for awhile until they came up to some kind of gate, though the gaps in the bars were too large to keep anyone in or out. Though that wasn't the first thing that caught her attention.

No, that honor went to the sound of snow crunching behind her.

Monika held a tighter grip on her knife, glad that she had chosen to keep it after the encounter with Toriel, and prepared herself.

The sound stopped inches behind her, and the teenager prepared for the attack.

"H-U-M-A-N. D-O-N'-T Y-O-U K-N-O-W H-O-W T-O G-R-E-E-T A N-E-W P-A-L?" A low, raspy voice asked, one that sent shivers crawling down Monika's back. "T-U-R-N A-R-O-U-N-D A-N-D S-H-A-K-E M-Y H-A-N-D."

Slowly, Monika turned around to face the shadowed figure, who held out a hand. Unsure of whether or not it was a trap she didn't take it at first. Slowly though, she accepted the hand.

BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEee!

She immediately jumped back, not expecting the noise, but both the shadowed figure and Player burst out laughing. Though, Player seemed more relieved than anything.

The figure however.. "heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." The man stopped talking a moment to catch a look at her, and she finally got a good look at him.

He was a skeleton.

And she didn't mean a skeleton like a really thin guy. Nononono. He was an _actual_ skeleton!

In any _normal_ situation, Monika might have had the normal reaction that a teenage girl might to seeing a talking and walking skeleton: Scream. But by this point, nothing really phased her anymore.

Said Skeleton was wearing a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of black shorts to go along with a pair of black sneakers. He also wore a constant grin. Though his eyes betrayed confusion."huh, wouldja look at that. it's even funny on different humans." He said, shrugging. "anyway, i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

Monika looked at him weirdly. "So what was with the creepy act if you were just playing a prank?" She asked.

Sans shrugged again. "it adds to the joke a bit, y'know? anyway i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans but, y'know, i don't really care about capturing one." He winked. "now my brother, papyrus, he's a human-hunting _fanatic_." Sans chucked, before lazily pointing over her shoulder. "hey, actually, there he is now."

Monika glanced behind herself, and noticed an incredibly huge skeleton making his way towards them.

"i have an idea, come through this gate thingy. my bro made the bars to wide too wide to stop anyone." He said.

Monika, without much of a choice, obeyed and followed him through, listening to the music that played as they quickly walked toward some kind of guard post and... a lamp.

"quickly, behind that conveniently shaped la..mp... huh." Sans said, suddenly realizing the massive height difference between her and the lamp. "err, sorry. i'm just feeling out of it today, uhh... oh i know, get behind my guard poste and lay down. don't worry, there's no snow in there behind the wall, just ketchup." He said.

"I'm Monika by the way." She said, quickly getting behind the Guard post and laying down. True to his word, there was only ketchup. Bottles and bottles of it in fact.

On the bright side, they were all empty, so she could lay down without staining her new coat.

"sup bro." Sans said.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT -SUP- BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOU'RE PUZZLES!" Another voice, this one higher-pitched, said in a way that wasn't quite angry, just annoyed. The voice was also filled with the same kind of energy that Sayori's voice had. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!

"staring at my guard post, it's really nice, do you want to look?" Sans replied.

 _Is he ratting me out?!_ Monika thought, but before she could act on it, Papyrus continued.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE I MUST BE THE ONE! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Papyrus said, sounding incredibly excited for what he might gain. "RESPECT... RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, -FRIEND?- I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

"hmm... maybe my guard post can help you."

 _I see, his brother must not think he's very h-_

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Papyrus replied, now starting to get irritated.

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a **ton** of work done today." Sans said, before adding. "a **skele- _ton."_**

There was a sudden cacophony of laughter and snorts from the guard post as both Monika and Player absolutely loved puns, and had no real defense against them.

"SANS! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Papyrus asked.

"i dunno bro, but it looks like someone thinks i'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"pretty _punny."_

"ARRGH! SANS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR INCESSANT PUNS! I HAVE OTHER THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DONE!" Papyrus stated, seeming to forget about Player and Monika's outburst of laughter.

"c'mon bro, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" He shouted. "UGH, WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO WORK SO HARD JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?!"

"wow, sounds like you're working yourself.."

Player and Monika, already expecting the joke, covered their mouths to stop any laughter from escaping, whether it would prove effective remained to be seen.

"down to the bone." Sans said, giving a wink.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK... PUT A LITTLE MORE..-BACKBONE- INTO IT! NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Thankfully, Papyrus' laugh covered up Player and Monika's laughter.

He left for a moment, before returning to add a "HEH!" Then Papyrus left for good.

"alright, you can come out now." Sans said as soon as his brother was gone.

Monika and Player stepped out from behind the guard post and approached the skeleton. "That's pretty funny actually." She said, approaching him with a wide, amused smile. One that Player mirrored, not that Sans could see.

"heh, thanks. you should probably get out of here though, he might come back. and if he does than you'll have to try not to laugh at my jokes, an impossible task i know." Sans replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Oh, before you go I have a question for ya." Sans said, causing Player to freeze in his tracks and stare back at Sans, worry immediately crossing his face.

Monika didn't see this as she was still looking at Sans. "Yeah?"

"what's your favorite instrument?" He asked, giving her a wide grin.

"The Piano...?" She said questioningly.

"really? i thought it would have been the **har- _Monika."_** Though Sans couldn't hear it, his own laughs were supplemented by Player who, if he could touch the ground, would be rolling on it with laughter right then.

Monika was less-than-amused however. "That's...less funny for me than you'd think." She said, not exactly annoyed- it was a good pun after all- but not exactly pleased with it either.

"alright, alright. you can go now." Sans laughed, waving her on.

But just as Monika was about to leave the skeleton... "actually, hey...hate to bother you but can you do me a favor?" Sans called, causing her to look back at him. "i was thinking...my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."

Monika nodded. "Sure, Sans, I'll help make his day." She said, smiling.

Sans grinned wider, if it was possible, and said. "thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." He then turned and walked the other direction from where 'ahead' was.

As Monika and Player left, it took her a moment to realize that. "Wait, ahead is-" She looked back to where Sans went, only to find nothing. No-one was there...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aaaand done! I hope you liked the chapter, and I have an important question for you guys. How is my characterization of Monika in this story? Am I pretty good at getting her dialogue and personality correct? How much should she actually like puns? And finally what do you think of her redesign? Giving her a neat new green jacket to replace her previous grey school jacket, a pretty cool idea, eh? Oh! and what did you think of Sans' interaction, however brief and canon sticky it was, with Monika?**

 **(Oh, btw I had a scrapped joke that I couldn't fit into the plot, so uh... here it is:**

 **MONITALE**

 **By Toby Salvado and Dan Fox.**

 **Wait a minute...)**

 **So, review time!**

 **Jack54311:** **Aww man, it's a really short chapter?! Nani?! Oh well, you did say that it was mainly setup. I hope the next chapter continues this. But I'll just have to wait and see. Regardless, it was fun seeing Frisk struggle to manage Monika's hectic school day. I'm a bit curious as to why you simply went with MC, rather than choosing a name for him.**

 **Also, I personally wouldn't mind if you released your own Libitina work if it still isn't out yet. As for the other fourth wall breakers, I always just relegated that to ingame tutorials or, in Asgore's case, symbolism for there being no escape or chance to spare. Only Sans, Flowey, and Chara seem to directly break the fourth wall, at least to me. But I could be wrong though.**

 **Me: That chapter might have been shorter than you would have hoped, but I think I've more than redeemed myself with this one, eh? Unfortunately FFLC episodes are going to be few, spread out inside of each individual area. That way I can get the narrative to stretch out over the whole MoniTale season one! My choice to keep the name MC rather than give him a name is twofold. One, it's to keep Player completely nameless and faceless, a true clean slate for my readers (both male and female despite the fact that Player is male, he's meant to be able to represent ALL Monikans) to insert themselves into. Two, it has to do with a minor thing related to my potential Project: UNDERGROUND.**

 **If it isn't out yet, I will do a sequel to MoniTale called Project: UNDERGROUND, because I have a very interesting idea for it, unless Dan delivers on his promise to have it out in 2018, which is something I read once. I've always thought the same way, especially about Asgore's move of breaking the MERCY button. However I believe that are _four_ Fourth Wall breakers. I just didn't mention him because...well, _It's rude to talk about those who are listening._**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: THANK YOU!**

 **{}**

 **RandomPlayz:** **OOOOH! I can't wait for more! Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: I'm glad you love it!**

 **{}**

 **Nyanlight:** **Dis is great**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **Well that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	9. BONES AND DOGS!

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. I was caught off guard by the Release of Deltarune and was wondering how/if I would incorporate it into MoniTale in the future.. I'm still unsure how I'll handle it when it comes time for Project: UNDERGROUND (Since you guys seemed to react to that idea positively) but I decided that I still have a LONG while until it's sequal time so I should focus on the original for now. Plus, I should probably see where Deltarune's story goes. Anyhow, LET'S GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or UnderTale, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player**

* * *

Monika glanced around. Sans was..gone?

"Player..?" She asked. "Where did he go?" She questioned.

"Ah, he, uh, _knows a few shortcuts."_ Player replied in a very inside-joke kind of way.

"That's not very helpful." Monika replied, crossing her arms. Immediately the young woman was flushed with warmth. The Jacket, Player's Jacket... Her cheeks heated as she realized that this was _Her_ Jacket now... Had indeed kept her as warm as she needed to be, it made her incredibly happy to remember that this was his gift. A true labor of love in fact. Her slightly sour demeanor melted away with her chills.

Of course, that was just her torso. Her _legs_ however. Well, let's just say that thin Stockings don't keep one as warm as a pair of winter pants would.

Nonetheless, Monika moved forwards and found herself at a crossroads. Trees surrounded all sides except for three: the one leading back the way she came, the one going forward, and one that went north. Or West/East perhaps? It wasn't like she had a compass after all.

There was also a box and sign next to one of the trees. Monika and Player approached the two things, and Monika read the sign.

"This is a box." It read. "You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back." It ended with. "Sincerely, a Box-lover."

"Hmm. I wonder what's in here.." Monika asked, opening the wooden chest and glancing inside. There wasn't much other than an old, worn pink-leather glove. She picked it up. "What do you think, hun? Better or worse than the knife?" She asked Player.

He examined the item. "Eh. It will do more damage, so if you're looking for that you can definitely take it over the knife. But I think the knife looks cooler." He said, giving a shrug.

Monika lifted an eyebrow. "Really? The child's knife looks cooler than the glove?" She asked, looking at him.

"Aw, c'mon hun! You know me, I'm always open to a _knife_ time!" Player winked.

Monika giggled at her love's silly, somewhat inside, joke. "Stop it or I'll have to give you some-" She brandished the glove on her fist. "- _tough glove."_

Player laughed loudly before saying. "Heh! Moni, you even guessed it's name!" They each shared a chuckle at this coincidence, and as they were about to move on, Snowdrake appeared in front of them.

"You like jokes, huh? I bet you'll love mine!" He said, and Monika's SOUL suddenly appeared in front of her chest.

"Hey, wait friend, no reason to get violent!" Monika said, lifting her hands. "I'll listen to your jokes!"

Snowdrake stopped and squinted at her. "Really? I don't have to make you a captive! You won't _flake_ out on me?!" He asked, and both-

Actually **Just** Monika laughed at that, when she gave him a look Player shrugged and said. "I've heard Snowdrake's jokes a million times. He's not too good on the delivery like you or Sans."

Thankfully, Snowdrake couldn't hear his words, because if he had, he likely would have attacked. Instead, the Teen Comedian smiled and left, but not before leaving genuine gold coins in Monika's hands.

"Wait wait wait! Their money system is literal _Gold_?" Monika asked, surprised.

"Hm? Oh yeah, you didn't notice that?" Player replied

"No actually, though now that you mention it I probably should have, Aha~"

Monika and Player then went forward, and spotted Sans and Papyrus.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-!" Papyrus suddenly noticed her, and he and Sans began turning their whole bodies to face each other... This eventually devolved into spinning, along with laughter from Player and Monika.

When they were done, the two skeletons were turned completely around. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT... A HUMAN!?" The two skele-bros turned back around to look at her.

"uhhh... actually, i think that's a rock." Sans replied

Monika giggled.

"BUT SANS! THAT ROCK JUST GIGGLED!" Papyrus replied, pointing at Monika.

She attempted to hold in her laughter at his antics. _How can someone this silly exist?_ She thought. _He's reminding me of a zanier Sayori!_

"actually, i was just gonna tell you that, that isn't a rock." Sans replied.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus yelled, before leaning down to his brother, unsure. "(IS...IS _THAT_ A HUMAN?)" He asked, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"(yes)" Sans whispered in much the same way.

And then, breaking their whispering from earlier, Papyrus screamed: "OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!" His excitement was visible on his skeletal face. Which Monika found interesting. _Despite being a literal Halloween monsters, neither of them are at all threatening._ She thought. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL.. I'M GONNA.. I'LL BE SO... POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!" He roared with glee.

Then he turned to Monika with a serious look on his face. "AHEM." He cleared his throat...

 _How does that eve- Magic, magic is probably the answer._ Monika shut down the question before it could really begin to settle in.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN! THEN..." He glanced away. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT COMES NEXT..." The confusion in his voice was clear. Nonetheless, he continued. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Then he ran off, laughing his villain laugh. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans watched him run off for a moment, before speaking. "well, that could have gone worse." He glanced at Monika. "ahh don't sweat it, Har-Monika, I'll keep an _eye socket_ out for ya." He gave Monika a moment to laugh, which she did.

"I am laughing under protest!" She said in-between chuckles.

Then, he left too.

"My love?" Monika asked after catching her breath.

"Yes Monika?" Player replied.

"I _love_ these two. They're hilarious!" She smiled as she spoke.

Player laughed. "Yeah, this tends to be everyone's favorite part of the game." He explained. "Sans and Papyrus usually end up being featured a lot throughout the fandom. Mostly thanks to Geno-" He stopped himself mid-sentence... Monika was really getting tired of that. "Errr... Because of the Snowden area."

They walked on, dealing with a few more monsters and spotting another instance of Papyrus' jokey style egotism. A guard-station built, seemingly, by Papyrus.

"WHY IT MUST HAVE BEEN BUILT BY THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!" Monika shouted, mimicking Papyrus the best she could.

Player took over for the next line. "(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!)" He said in his best Papyrus voice which, Monika thought, was actually pretty spot on.

And they both laughed a tad at that.

Then they both moved ahead, to the next Guard post, and to another sign. "Ooh, I wonder what this one will say." Monika chuckled softy, nudging (or trying to) Player. She started to bend over to read the sign, before recalling that she was wearing a skirt.

So instead, she bent her knees and read the sign. To her surprise, it merely said: "ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING!"

"What does that mean, Player?" Monika asked, glancing back at him.

He shrugged. "I'm going to let you figure it out." He replied, giving her a smirk.

She smiled back at him and stood before continuing forward. "I'm glad that you're finally adhering to what you promised to d-"

She was cut off by a sudden voice to her left, followed by the head of a Dog-Man popping up over the Guard Station. "Did something move...?" He asked, glancing around. "Was it my imagination?" And then, still squinting and glancing around, he added. "I can only see moving things..."

On impulse almost, Monika laughed, only able to question why someone, even in a video game, would say that out loud. During her laugh however, she chose to lift her hand to her mouth, meaning-

"HEY! I saw that, Human! At least... I think you're a human... Where'd you go?!" He said, suddenly locking his eyes on where Monika was..

She stood stock still, perhaps if she was still he'd move on..

"Hmm. Well... if it _was_ a Human... I'll make sure it NEVER moved again!"

She gulped. Suddenly, she felt her SOUL appear out of her chest it seemed that they were about to fight. "Well, I don't really have a choice, I'm going to-" she threw the toy knife to her left. "MOVE!" Doggo followed the Knife with his eyes, and leaped after it, giving Monika a chance to flee.

Unfortunately, Doggo was.. Well he wasn't quite smarter than the average Dog, but he _could_ still see her as she ran away. And decided to chase after her, shouting "HUMAN THERE'S A HUMAN! I SEE A HUMAN!" As he went.

The three runners passed right on by Sans and Papyrus, who weren't prepared for them to completely ignore them. "WHAT?! HUMAN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLES!"

"Sorry Papyrus!" She yelled behind her.

"ah? HUMAN! COME BACK HERE AND DO MY PUZZLES!" Papyrus roared, chasing after her.

Sans considered chasing them..but then again, did he really _want_ too?

"Hun, I think you're making things WORSE!" Player shouted, taking a glance behind them as they ran (or in his case glided) away.

She looked at him with stars in her eyes. "You called me, hun! Also, what do you mean by worse?" After saying this, she glanced behind her, and her eyes turned into saucers. There were a few dozen Monsters chasing them. Two Dogs, one Skeleton, and several other monsters she wasn't sure how to place. "Well, as long as we don't run into anything, I think I can outrun-" She suddenly came to a halt. "Oh no." She whined, spotting several spikes that were definitely blocking her path.

"HUMAN!" Several voices shouted, finally having caught up with her. Oh, and one of the dogs borked. Not barked, _borked_.

"HUMAN I HAD SO MANY PUZZLES PLANNED! GO BACK!" Papyrus demanded.

"Human! I can still see you!" The talking dog said, drawing his weapons; two swords.

" _bork!"_ The non-talking Dog warned, holding it's weapons out threateningly.

Player read his menu box out loud as Monika's SOUL appeared in front of her chest. "The Royal Guards Appear!" He then looked at Monika. "This is bad."

She nodded. "I have an idea." She said, before Pointing at Papyrus and shouting: "BONE!" Both Dogs look behind them, and their eyes latched on Papyrus, who was glaring at Monika. "HUMA-" He looked down at the dogs. "DOGGO, LESSER DOG! D-DO NOT BE DISTRACTED AGAIN!" He began to back away.

Player leaned down next to her and whispered. "Do me a favor and pet both the dogs." He told her. "I'm giving you another freebee mostly to save poor Papyrus from loosing a few leg bones." She glanced at Player, and nodded.

She then slowly approached both dogs, pulling off the Tough Glove as she did... And pounced on them with pets!

Doggo reacted like a zany little dog might, and freaked out but seemed to enjoy himself. Lesser Dog however, had a way crazier reaction. "His head is growing! Player are you sure this is-"

"Yes, just don't overdue it."

Eventually, both Dog's glew a bright yellow and were sparable.

After sparing both (and seeming to get some more money from them too), she looked at Papyrus, who seemed very very pleased that she hadn't chose to leave him to the wolves... or Dogs in this case. "HUMAN... THANK YOU FOR NOT JUST SICKING THESE TWO ON ME!" Papyrus said with as much gratefulness as he could muster.

"Have they gone after you're bones before?" She asked, crossing her arms. What? She was tired!

"HMM? OH MOST DEFINITELY! SEVERAL TIMES IN FACT! IT GET'S RATHER ANNOYING!" He replied. "HMM.." Papyrus squinted at Monika. "ALRIGHT HUMAN! I SHALL FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT DOING MY PREVIOUS PUZZLES!" Papyrus thrust a finger into the air. "HOWEVER, YOU WILL GO THROUGH THE NEXT FEW! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus then ran off.

Monika thought for a second, before leaning over Doggo and rubbing his belly. "Hey little guy.. how do I get passed the gates..?"

Doggo rolled around simultaneously comfortable and uncomfortable for a moment for saying: "Ok OK! I'll tell you!" He said after a moment. "You pet so much so well, Human!" Doggo said, getting up. "So I'll tell you." He pointed across a cliffside. "Over there is a hidden switch, press it and the spikes will go Human! Now, I am going back to my post! And I will bring Lesser Dog!" He added, grabbing and dragging the small dog with him.

Monika walked over and pressed the switch, but just before they walked through, Monika smiled at Player. "You broke your promise." She singsonged.

"I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR COAT!" Player yelled, trying to grab the jacket.

"You can't touch me your a ghost!" She mocked him from earlier.

Player crossed his arms and glared at her. "That's not funny."

"Neither is HarMonika, but you laugh at that." She replied.

* * *

 **Author's note: Eh, smaller chapter this time around, but I can't just do ALL of Snowden in one go. Next chapter we'll wrap up Sans and Papyrus! (I did say that it would be two chapters in Snowden plus a FFLC chapter)**

 **Now, REVIEWS HUMAN!**

 **pokemansuperallstar:** **Ah these puns are killing me! I love puns. Also now i get the feeling sans will be keeping a closer eye socket on monika than he would frisk. Wonder how monika is gonna deal with skeletor- i mean papyrus.. yea next chapter. I mean unless we get a sudden swap towards Frisky Frisky literature club. Either way, cant wait to see more of monika and Player or Frisk and the literature club. See ya then**

 **Me: I love puns too! I don't think that Sans would really watch Monika more than he would Frisk, after all, even after a failed Genocide route he only kinda tells you not to fight his brother. Best Girl has this down, she's a lot more intelligent than Frisk and could use her ingenuity to skip certain fights (such as in this chapter). I'll see you next chapter!**

 **{}**

 **ZombieSlayers:** **Keep on rolling those great chapters out.**

 **Me: You got it!**

 **{}**

 **RandomPlayz:** **YES YOU UPDATED! THANK THE HEAVENS ~CHU**

 **Me: I'M ALWAYS HAPPY TO UPDATE!**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU!**

 **{}**

 **StoopKid241:** **Great job on the chapter, and the story as a whole!**

 **I think you're doing a good job with Monika personally. And her interaction with Sans was also nicely done. I think it makes sense for him to be pretty relaxed around her, but just slightly suspicious, since he has an easier time noticing subtle changes in the game loop.**

 **And I think you did as good of a job as you could with text formatting. It wasn't distracting at least, and it did make them feel more like Papyrus and Sans by following their text styles.**

 **Keep up the good work!**

 **Me:Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **I'm glad you think that I'm doing well on Monika's personality, I wasn't too sure myself. Sans isn't exactly suspicious, he's just a little out of it thanks to him being used to Frisk and not, well, Monika, and you know Sans; he'd prefer to just go with the flow of things, and usually sticks to the script so to speak.**

 **Oh thank God, the whole L-O-O-K I-M S-U-P-E-R S-P-O-O-K-Y style of writing that I used was worrying to me, glad to know I can use it later in the story. Plus, I just wanted to see if i could write like sans oR PAPYRUS!**

 **I will continue to keep it up.**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **Of course! How could I forget about him? I find it interesting that the Player is affected by him. It makes me wonder if this is foreshadowing him appearing later. Asgore may not break the fourth wall, but it is shown that he may remember the resets. When you talk to him after he kills you you tell him how many times he killed you, to which he just nods sadly. The more you die to him, the more saddened he is when you tell him. The way he responds hints that he might remember. Anyway, I found it interesting.**

 **I'm actually not reading DDLC stories anymore, due to not really wanting anything to do with the genres of the game anymore. I've lost interest in horror, dating sims, and psycho obsessive yandere girls in general. Most stories either whitewash Monika or villainize her, with very little in between. I've lost interest in the fandom as a whole. But I'm still liking the Undertale aspect of this, as well as seeing Frisk try to keep up with her new life. So I'll stick with this for awhile longer. I'm enjoying it.**

 **Me: Oh, he might appear in the future, I find it interesting that no one noticed the other reference to him in FFLC 01 however... Yes, I recall now, Asgore's memory of Resets is an interesting point that no-one ever seems to talk about, I've always wondered why he could do that. Interestingly Undyne the Undying also seems to be able to remember as, if you die to her, she doesn't do her speech again she just goes right back into Undying mode. The only other person to do that is Sans.**

 **The gasp! You aren't reading DDLC stories?! I AM-**

 **Completely fine with that. I haven't read many stories that whitewash or villainize her, all I've seen are the _weird_ stories. Like, there's six that are basically "What if Monika was in A WAR?" I seriously can't understand those, which is why I don't bother looking in the Doki Doki fanfiction archives.**

 **Now what I am a tad upset about is your loss of interest in the Fandom. I'm not going to scream and kick and shout like a cancerous fan would, but I am going to voice that I am sad that you aren't interested in Doki Doki anymore. But, I am glad that you'll still read this! I love to read your reviews!**

 **{}**

 **Ponymonfan1:** **PUNS! I LOVE THIS! HAVE A BILLION BUTTERSCOTCH-CINNAMON PIES! *tosses several pies plus one Annoying Dog in the air* ...AND A RANDOM DOGGO**

 **Me: *Dog and Pies fall on me* *Dog starts eating the pie, getting pie all over me*  
**

 **AAAHH WHY DID YOU DO THIS**

 **{}**

 **Guest:** **Pleas make more chapters, This is one of the few good Doki Doki Literature Club fanfictions out there. I love this fic, can't wait to see more of Fri- Monika and Moni- Frisk**

 **Me: Done deal! I love making this story and giving you Friskika and Monisk! (It'll be your job to say who's who in this situation.)**

 **{}**

 **Mopish: Overall, I think this chapter was great. I just feel like the nature of the puns was a bit... MONI-tone.**

 **Thank you, I'm glad that you think this chapter is good! Unfortunately, I don't know how to make my puns more _San_ sational and less MON-dane!**

 **{}**

 **Well that's it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	10. THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

**Author's Note: NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE It's time once again for MoniTale, more specifically the first MoniTale of 2019! MoniTale is only a few weeks short of it's one year anniversary! Thusly, I now bring you the next installment! Also, I'll likely split this chapter and the chapter with the Papyrus date apart, separated by one episode of FFLC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or Doki Doki Literature Club, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player.**

* * *

Before they got far, Monika and Player found themselves entrapped by two dogs wearing black executioner-looking robes.

"Uh-Oh." Monika whispered.

"What's that smell?" A male voice asked.

Followed by another "Where's that smell?" A female voice asked

 _Do I smell? How long have I been down here? Wait, CAN PLAYER SMELL ME IF I SMELL?_ Monika asked herself, before making a mental note to go bathe in the river she'd seen earlier. She didn't notice the sniffing dance the two Dogs did.

"If you are a weird smell, Identify yoursmelf!" The male dog said, causing a bit of laughter from Player and Monika.

Obviously the pun wasn't high-quality like one of Sans', but it was cute and that was what got Monika to laugh.

"Hmm.. Here's the weird smell!" The male voice said, before adding. "It makes me want to eliminate!"

"...Eliminate YOU!" The female voice growled, and Monika felt her SOUL rise out of her chest. Looks like this was a fight she wasn't going to escape by running away. _Not that running helped last time._

The dogs pulled off their hoods and stood in front of Monika, specifically to block her path it seemed. They drew their twin axes and started-

"Aww, they're in love!" Monika said as the two dogs began to give little puppy kisses to each other.

"Yep." Player said, giving Monika a small smile. "They're pretty cute, huh?"

Monika chuckled and nodded at the two, who turned to face her directly now. "Also they're assaulting you."

"Oh yeah, fight. What are my options?" Monika asked Player.

"Dogamy and Dogaressa, they both have the same options: Check, Re-Sniff, Pet, and Roll Around." Player said, laying back.

"Uh, check? Both if possible?" Monika asked.

Player shrugged. "Don't see why not. They both have 6 ATK and 4 DEF. Plus, they're husband and wife." Player said.

Monika nodded and waited for their attack.

Both Dogs, or Dogi, lifted their Axes upwards and brought them down.

On... Air?

Suddenly, Monika noticed the air above her shift downwards, and moved just in time to avoid being split in half by two Axes coming down on her head. Thankfully, by moving under the Axes, she managed to dodge them.

"Don't touch my hot-dog!" Dogamy, she assumed (it sounded like the more Masculine of the two names), said, causing Dogaressa to say:

"He means me."

Monika couldn't help but to laugh slightly at that, it was a slightly clever joke.

 _Let's see, they seem to be all about smells... Oh why do I get the feeling that I need to get dirty?_ Monika thought her choices through for a moment, before remembering something: Her jacket! _It has to have-yes!_ She grabbed a bit of Dog hair off her Jacket, slightly annoyed that it would need washing now too, and rubbed it on her hands and neck, glad that she wasn't allergic to dogs.

Then, using what she new about dogs, she said. "Hey, you guys should sniff me again!" She said, holding her hands out to their noses.

The Dogi sniffed her hands and exposed neck, before looking at each other confused.

"That smells like.." Dogamy said, quite confused.

"Lesser Dog AND Doggo?" Dogaressa asked.

Monika glanced around, and put on her best Lesser Dog impression. "Uh... bork?"

Player facepalmed. "Yes my dear, you truly are the greatest Impressionist." At seeing her give him a look, he added. "Uhm, well, your Papyrus wasn't that bad earlier actually, so you, uh, aren't that bad... Aha..."

She stopped glaring, and the two Dogs glanced at each other a few more times, and before they could react, Monika added. "Yes! I didn't see you two before, but it is indeed I, Lesser D.." She stopped herself. "Er, Doggo! And Lesser Dog!"

The two Dogs put their weapons away, and Monika's SOUL Disappeared back into her body. "Oh ok!" Dogamy and Dogaressa said at once. "We will smell you later!" Dogamy added, and they took their leave. But not without leaving some gold in her Possession.

"Ok, my love, this is going to sound really terrible."

"Considering the last few times you've said something terrible I guarantee that I won't be upset." Player told her

"Okay great. Because I'm glad that every dog we've encountered has been almost blind." She said. "Because I was NOT going to dirty my new Jacket." She said as they walked on.

"Eh, not nearly as bad as 'leaving her hanging', but it also isn't as funny when you think about it.." Player replied, and they found themselves in front of another Puzzle before any more could be said.

Monika walked over and read the sign. "Turn the X's into 0's, huh?" Monika asked, peering over the rocks. "How am I going to do that?" She walked around and over to the X and bent her knees to be right near it. She reached her hand out to touch it, and fell over.

Player, being a bit gentlemanly, floated up to her face. "Maybe I should make you a pair of pants next..." He said.

Monika's face flushed red, and she promptly stood up brushing snow off of her. "Y-You!" She growled. Then she took a breath and slowly started to calm down. "Let's just agree to pretend that didn't happen..." And then she added. "Did you see anything?"

Player chuckled. "I'm a gentleman." He bowed and Monika sighed and smiled, at least her modesty was still intact partially. She began to walk over to the next X, and just as she finished swapping an X to an O Player continued. "But I didn't take you as one for black, I guess the internet was right, eh dear~?"

Her entire face flushed with red. "Playerrrrr!" She said, feeling a combination of embarrassment and anger. "I thought you said you DIDN'T look that kind of stuff up!?" And then she added. "And what happened to 'being a Gentleman'?"

"Oh dearest, I said I didn't use my computer. And, well, I am a ghost. If I wasn't so gentlemanly.." He floated next to her and let his words hang.

"Point taken. But I'm still mad at you for... doing that." She crossed her arms and left, but not before moving toward the button and stomping on it for effect.

"So..." Player whispered to himself. He didn't get to continue his thought, because he chose to bury his face in his hands, which, if he had any color to his body that wasn't shadowy black, would have hidden his blush. "I can't fucking believe that I just told her that." And then. "I CAN'T believe what just happened to me. Thank you God!"

Then, having finished his breakdown, Player moved on.

Monika, who was already far ahead of the object of her affection, came to see Papyrus had somehow beat her here. Deciding to test her Player's theory that it was all real, Monika approached the skeleton and tried asking a question. "Papyrus how did you get over here?" She asked.

"OH! IT IS YOU, HUMAN! I'M RATHER ANNOYED THAT YOU IGNORED MY PREVIOUS FEW PUZZLES, BUT I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION! MY BROTHER, SANS, DECIDED TO ASSIST ME IN HAVING A DRAMATIC FLAIR AND HE SHOWED ME HOW TO GET OVER HERE WITHOUT DOING ONE OF THE PUZZLES THAT YOU'RE MEANT TO DO!" The skeleton explained.

Monika blinked. _He actually has an explanation for how he got here? Maybe Player's theory has some merit after all..._

 _Nope still mad at him._ She thought in response to her own thoughts.

"ANYWAY HUMAN! YOUR NEXT PUZZLE IS SIMILAR TO THE PREVIOUS! YOU MUST ATTEMPT TO CHANGE EVERY X TO AN O. IF I HAD MORE TIME, I WOULD HAVE MADE THE SOLUTION LOOK LIKE MY FACE! UNFORTUNATELY YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH MY OTHER PUZZLES!" His tone sounded somewhere between accusing and forgiving.

Monika was a generally nice person, and even she couldn't understand how someone could do both tones!

She took a look at the puzzle for a moment, and found there were only two entrances, and that neither would give the answer easily. But, with enough Determination- or perhaps Passion- she knew she could do it!

Going from the top and moving down, she touched the X's with her feet, and had to turn right when reaching the bottom as turning another direction would mean she'd have to go over her old work. She finished the bottom line and reached over a snowbank to touch one of the X's.

"A BIT UNORTHODOX!" Papyrus called to her, having seen her move. "BUT I'LL ALLOW IT!"

Pushing herself back up so she didn't have to repeat a few moments ago, Monika then walked to the top and touched the one that was farther removed than the rest. Then she made the move back outside the puzzle by crawling over the snowbank, and moved to the bottom entrance, wherein she could finish the right half of the Puzzle. "Hey Papyrus! Would you mind pushing the button for me?!" She called over.

"CERTAINLY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO ANYTHING!" He called over, before stepping on the button.

With the O's green, not her favorite shade but one she appreciated, Monika could move out of the Puzzle safely.

"WOWIE, YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID ALL WITHOUT MY HELP! I'M IMPRESSED, HUMAN! YOU MUST REALLY CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE ME! YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT ONE THEN! IN FACT, IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY!" He then sped off while laughing in his usual Papyrus way. "NYEH. NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Monika and Player moved on, but Monika stopped to chat with Sans. "Hey Sans!" Monika said, giving a wave.

"hey kiddo. good job on the puzzle there. because it means that i don't gotta get involved. which is great. 'cause i'm really lazy." His smile never waivered.

"Did you just call me a kid? I'm, like, eighteen!" Monika laughed as though she was explaining something to one of her Club Members.

"eh, i'm a skeleton, i'm pretty sure i'm older than you." Sans said to her. "or maybe you'd prefer har-monika?" He chuckled at her angered glare.

Player echoed him.

"That's not funny!" She protested. "Seriously!"

"so kiddo it is then?" Sans chuckled.

"If it'll end the Har-Monika joke, I'll accept it." Monika replied.

"I'm never going to give it up." Player said.

She rounded on him. "You, my little Player, are on thin ice! When we get home I am going through your phone already, do you want a harsher punishment added to that?!" She said angrily to him.

He booped her on her nose, or tried to anyway and said. "You're so cute when you're angry. But calm down dear, I'll drop it."

"uhh, you alright there kiddo?" Sans asked, and Monika quickly realized that she was the only one who could see Player, so she looked... pretty crazy right now.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine, just, um, tired! Yeah, tired.." Monika said half-heartedly. "Anyway, we should move on! I think I see Papyrus up ahead!" She pointed forward.

Sans took up the lead, and once they got to the point where they were across from Papyrus Sans sped up, and Papyrus placed his hand forward. "ALRIGHT HUMAN! THIS PUZZLE IS ONE I THINK YOU'LL FIND QUITE DIFFICULT!" Papyrus said, with his usual amount of glee.

"i'd say it's more **shocking."** Sans interrupted.

"SANS! YOU'RE GIVING PART OF THE PUZZLE AWAY!" Papyrus shouted with irritation. "ANYWAY HUMAN! THIS DEVICE WAS BUILT BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! DO YOU SEE THESE TILES!?" Papyrus gestured to the slightly differently shaded tiles. "ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH.." He placed his hands on a switch that was on a box that looked like a vending machine...

 _Odd, but okay._ Monika thought.

"THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION..." Papyrus went on to explain how red tiles were impassible, yellow ones were electric, green tiles are alarms that will bring her into a fight, orange tiles are orange-scented and how that relates to piranhas in the blue tiles, and how those correlate to yellow tiles, and how purple tiles were slippery,and smelled like lemons, meaning that purple and blue were OK, and pink tiles did NOTHING.

Then he flipped the switch. And Monika was floored by the amount of variations. _I have to remember all this?_ She thought. _Well, it can't be harder than.. math or piano lessons!_ With that pep talk given to herself, Monika set her eyes and got ready for the challenge.

Then, all at once, it stopped, and she was left with the easiest thing she'd probably ever been faced with doing. It was a pink path with red sides.

Papyrus kept on smiling, but quietly spun around, passed his brother while still spinning, and spun away from them all.

"...(snort)" Monika struggled to contain her laughter at the poor guy's failed antics.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Player however, did not.

"Heh haha. (snort). Hah!" Monika tried very hard not to be mean as she walked through the 'Puzzle'.

Trying to put those events out of her mind, Monika turned to face Sans, who seemed to already have something to say. "y'know kiddo, it really would have been nice if you hadn't skipped all the other puzzles back there, my brother made a pretty good plate of spaghetti that he was real excited to show off."

Monika vaguely remembered seeing a plate of spaghetti as she ran from the dogs, but wasn't it- "Hey wasn't that stuff frozen though? It didn't look like it was made much at all."

"heh, i know, right? for papyrus, that's actually pretty great! i bet if he keeps this up he'll actually make something edible next year." Sans replied.

Monika smiled and shook her head. _Such a silly guy, I think I like him though._ She thought before walking away.

Monika and Player passed by a group of snowman-dogs that were somewhere between disturbing and cute, and a guard post that had a box of _pomeraisins_ in it, something Monika found hilarious.

Then there was a sign warning of a dog... and asking for pets for said dog.

Finally there was the cow man, who told her the story of the inspired dog, who desperately tried to build something that matched his inspiration.

"Aww! Well, it's not that bad! Maybe if he had gone straight up he'd have created the perfect head!" Monika replied upon hearing the story. "I guess you could call that Monika's snow-art sculpture tip of the day!"

"Has it been a day?" Player asked. "It's hard to tell if I'm honest."

As they walked on Monika responded. "I mean, I assume it's been at least one day, I mean I went to sleep earlier right?" She asked him.

"Well, when did you fall?" He asked.

"I _fell_ down here in this game's lore?" She stopped walking and turned to him. "How short was that fall? Because I should be dead based on how high it looked to me."

Player shrugged. "Well, it is a whole Mountain."

She squinted at him. "You expect me to believe that I fell down a hole into a mountain and _survived_? More importantly why don't I remember that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well hun, I'd like to remind you that you were lit on fire earlier, both with pink and red flames. Also, my current working theory is that you were inserted into Fr!$k's place right as they fell into the Underground." For some reason, neither Monika _or_ Player were one-hundred percent sure what name Player had said, and though he tried repeating himself several times he simply could not say it.

"Ugh, let's just continue, Moni." Player said, deciding that it wasn't worth trying anymore.

Monika found that odd, but chose not to press it. _Whoever the main character of this game was isn't important right now anyway._ She thought.

They moved on to an ice puzzle version of the X and O puzzle.

"Don't slip this time, Moni." Player wiggled his finger mockingly.

Monika glowered at him. "I'm still upset at you about that." She said, before stepping onto the Ice with as much calm as possible. To her surprise and despite her best efforts, Monika still slipped on the ice, but did not fall over. It was like ice-skating.

...Not that she's ever _gone_ ice-skating. "Aaah! Why am I still moving?!" She asked, trying to stop her movement, she only succeeded in slowing herself however.

"Moni, just calm down and let it happen." Player said, lazily floating next to her. "Oh, and the answer is probably-" Monika carefully landed on the non-ice part. "-Magic."

Monika, now understanding the way the ice worked, quickly completed the puzzle and moved on once the bridge formed.

As she and Player passed through the trees Monika made sure to keep some snow off her head.

Then they came to two roads, one going down and the other going forward. Monika considered for a moment, but chose to keep going forward. While there she found several snow poffs and a doghouse. Oh! And she found thirty gold coins in one of the snow poffs.

And then...

"Aww! What a cute puppy!" She said, getting low to one dog that appeared out of a snow poff. Before she could give the dog a pet however... it stood.

And he was nowhere near as small as she thought.

"Ah! Greater Dog!" Player, who had been busy with one of the snow poffs, came up behind her. "I was going to warn you, but I get the feeling you're still mad at me."

"I'd be less mad if you had warned me!" She said as her SOUL appeared out of her chest.

"Eh, I'm sure you can handle him."

"Ok.." She said as the music began. "Check."

"Greater Dog. 6 ATK 4 DEF, so excited that it thinks fighting is just play."

For the Dog's first attack, it laid down, almost like it was expecting a belly rub, and began barking. The words themselves rushed at Monika, who was far to slow to dodge them and took the first and second hit right to her SOUL. "Ah!" She sucked in a breath. She hadn't been genuinely hit in the SOUL once since she got here. "Okay, let's never let _that_ happen again." She said, clutching the small burningly pink heart as Greater Dog stared at her intently.

"Player, what are my options?" She asked.

"You've got, pet, beckon, ignore, play, and check." He replied, looking at the Menu.

"He's to far away to pet, and I don't have anything to play with him with so..." She patted her knees, trying to beckon the dog closer to her. "C'mere boy!" She smiled, and the Dog bounded up to her with his tongue out. "Wait wait wait!" She held her hands out, but it was futile. Even though Greater Dog did stop short of licking her, his drool dripped down onto her shoulder.

Onto her _jacket._

The Dog released a few barks, but-

"*You are filled with PASSION." Player said as Monika felt her SOUL light up with flames. The 'barks' from Greater Dog went alite and turned to ash once they touched her Soul, and she tackled him with tickles.

"You big dumb dog drooled on my jacket! You're lucky the only way to spare you is petting otherwise I'd get a spray bottle!" She said as she scratched under Greater Dog's ears and pacified the Dog.

She didn't let up until he glowed yellow, and when he did the word 'spare' tumbled out of her mouth with a bit of annoyance.

When the Dog was spared it tried to get out and lick her face, but Monika was having none of it. "Bad dog!" She told it. "This was a gift from My Player and you drooled on it!" She said angrily, and Greater Dog left sadly.

She then moved on to a bridge where Sans and Papyrus stood on the opposite side of, she made it about halfway to the bridge when Papyrus began to speak. "HUMAN! THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! THOUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU HAD DONE THE EARLIER PUZZLES, I THINK YOU ARE READY! BEHOLD-" Papyrus gestured wildly- "THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" And then a mace, a flam-canon, two spears, a normal canon, and a Dog tied to a rope appeared from above and below her.

Now, had Monika not already seen a few of his traps fail, she might have been slightly bothered by the apparent deadliness of the traps... But she had seen a few of his traps fail, and she was just waiting to see how this would play out.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" He shouted with glee. "CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE!" With each sentence he posed with even more grandeur. "EACH PART WILL WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" He shouted. "ARE YOU READY!?

BECAUSE!"

 _Wait, is this actually going to work?_ She thought

"I!"

 _Seriously? The one time his trap actually looks deadly?!_ She continued her frightened thought

"AM!

ABOUT!

TO DO IT!"

 _Uh-oh!_ She got ready for the attack.

...

Nothing happened. Monika opened one eye and glanced around. The dog on a rope kept swinging, the spears were at the ready, the flames clawed at the air anxiously, and the canon... Well it was a canon.

"well?" Sans asked. "what's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus said, turning serious.

Monika calmed down, like normal there was nothing to fear. She kinda felt bad for feeling good about his failures. _He's definitely got the drive to seek out his dreams of catching me, but his plans so far have kinda...been bad. Maybe if he didn't rely on such...convoluted traps he'd succeed.. Until then though.._

"I'M- I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus continued.

After a moment nothing happening Sans said. "that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

Papyrus quickly covered his bases. "WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH... YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I'M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE FAIR! AND MY TRAPS, NOT THAT THE HUMAN WOULD KNOW, ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! AND THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" He turned away. "PHEW." He said before turning back to her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" He demanded.

"Nothing?" Monika tried.

"EXACTLY THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He shouted. "NYEH! HEH! HEH?" And with that he ran away.

Monika and Player finished crossing the bridge and turned to talk to Sans. "Well that was... fun." She said to him.

"heh, yeah..." Sans glanced away. "i don't know what my brother is going to do now. so i should probably explain **blue attacks** to you." Sans said.

Monika cocked her head slightly and furrowed her brow, she hadn't seen a blue attack yet. "What are those?" She asked.

"alright kiddo, a blue attack is a pretty easy attack to understand." Sans said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "blue attacks are just like normal ones, they come at'cha and try to get at yer soul-yawn" He kept his easy going grin going even as he yawned. "but these ones are uhh...-yawn- special, they only hurt'cha if you move. got it, kiddo?" He asked.

Monika nodded. "So if I stay still I won't get hurt by the attack, right?" She asked to make sure if she had it.

"yep." Sans said, stretch-shuffling to keep himself awake.

Seeing as Sans wasn't interested in teaching much at that point, Monika and Player moved on. They came to pass a sign welcoming them to Snowdin, a small little town that they found were celebrating something similar to Christmas considering that there was a Pinetree and several presents in the town center.

Monika, noticing that there was a shop, entered with the hope of using some of her money. Upon entering she saw a bunny woman who she assumed to be the shopkeep. "Hi! Um, are you the person I need to talk to to buy things?" She asked, giving the woman her nicest voice and look.

"Yep that's me! I can't remember the last time I saw a new face around here in Snowdin, welcome! So where are you from? You don't look like a Monster." She asked, giving Monika a nice smile.

"Aha, that's actually a matter for debate, but I'm from.. The above world? I don't know what you call it." Monika laughed.

"The Surface?" The shopkeep asked.

"Yes! That.." She said. "You aren't going to try fighting me for my SOUL are you?" She asked.

"No don't worry, I was never much of a fighter. Besides, if you've got gold I'll sell to you."

"Thank you! Please show me what you've got" Monika said.

The woman exposed her selection of things she was selling.

Monika considered for a little bit, and decided to chat a bit more about the town...

* * *

Monika already had a Glove, and didn't need a Bandana so she bought the food items. Two of each, one for battling and one for food. It ate a little bit into her Gold amount. Where she once had one-hundred and ninety gold she now had 110, but as she filled her stomach and healed herself she couldn't help but to feel that it was worth it.

"These things are actually pretty good!" Monika exclaimed after finishing a Cinnamon Bun.

"I always thought you were more of a healthy eater." Player said as they explored the town.

"I am, but I'm sure that with all the fighting and walking I'm doing that I'm definitely making up for however many pounds these will give me." She said. "But I'm done for now so.." She held out the other side of the Bicycle, now a Unicycle, to Player. Who took and stored it away along with the other Bicycle and the other Cinnamon Bun.

Then she turned back around and towards where she saw a motel of some kind.

She entered and ordered a room in the Snowed-Inn for 80g. Not exactly ideal, but Monika betted she could earn it back.

Plus, she was a bit tired after walking so long and once she entered the room she was out like a light.

* * *

Not too long after that, Monika and Player met the townspeople of Snowdin, including a few odd Bunny-people, the Fire-humanoid owner of a bar and restaurant (who admittedly wasn't very talkative) and...a child.

"Yo! You're hair looks cool! How do you make it so long?" The small, armless, dinosaur-like child asked Monika as she walked by.

"Oh, aha, I've always had really long hair. I just let it grow until I liked how long it was and left it like that!" She told him.

"That's cool! So what's your name?" The child had begun following her.

"I'm Monika, what's yours?" She asked.

"Most people just call me Monster Kid, so why don't you call me that!" He said.

Monika and Player... and Monster Kid.. reached the end of the town and spotted a dense fog that no doubt would mark the ending of this area. Monika turned to Monster Kid. "Monster Kid, I think you should go back home to your parents." She told him. "I'm going to be leaving town soon and you can't follow. I promise I'll visit again." She told him.

"Ok! I'll see you later Moni.. Monik... Uh, lady with the cool hair!" He said, turning and running back to town.

Monika turned back to face the Fog. "Cute kid." She said to Player.

"I'm glad you like him, because he shows up later in the story. And you'll be spending a lot more time with him." He said, giving her a smile.

She returned it and they went forward.

Soon enough the Fog became so dense that neither she nor Player could see a thing. Then a figure became visible in the Fog.

Papyrus.

"HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS." He stated with none of the usual silliness he had. "FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PUZZLE-LOVER, AND THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. AND THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON, THINK YOU ARE COOL AND SMART."

Monika glanced at her feet. She knew these feelings well... Or the last one at least. And she had a building bad feeling in her chest. Why did this feel like he was about to admit romantic attraction to her?

"THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed, and Monika sighed.

 _Oh he thinks I have a crush on him..._

 _Wait a minute..._

She thought, starting to feel a bit annoyed.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT! I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE!" His voice was somewhere between sincere and hiding something. "I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL NOT BE LONELY ANY LONGER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR..." He suddenly turned away. "NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CANNOT BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS!"

Monika sighed. It looks like it would be a pattern. She'd enter a new area and would be forced to fight a final boss at the end of it.

"THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He turned to face her, and Monika felt her SOUL pop out of her chest and everything darkened.

"Papyrus blocks the way!" Player said.

Monika heard his music begin, it was much like the music she heard whenever he showed up, except it sounded more like a boss-theme might in a video game.

"Choices Player?" She asked.

"Check, Flirt, Insult." He said, he then added "It's ok if you flirt with him, Moni."

"Out of the question." She told him. "And I'm not going to hurt this poor guy either. I guess I'll have to make my own path." She told him. And then. "Check."

"Papyrus, ATK 8 DEF 2, likes to say Nyeh Heh Heh." Player replied.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, before giving his attack!

...

Which were bones that, while fairly tall, could be laughably jumped over by Monika using the physics of the battle system.

"Hey Papyrus!" She called to him. "Your really cool! And...you'll always be one of my dearest friends!" She gave him a wide smile.

Player looked at her. "You just couldn't resist the Sayori reference could you?

"AH? FRIENDSHIP? WOWIE! A HUMAN THINKING OF ME AS A DEAR FRIEND! I-I'M SHOCKED! BUT! YOU'LL HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN THAT! I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" He said, giving a wide smile.

Monika thought about what would qualify to make her a close friend... "I love your ambition and drive, plus your puzzles are great!" She told him.

"OH NO, YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!" Papyrus yelled. "UH L-LET'S BE FRIENDS LATER!"

Once more he used the same attack.

"Y'know Papyrus, if you want to be my friend you shouldn't attack me.. I forgive you though!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.

"OH! I-I HADN'T THOUGHT OF IT THAT WAY! AND I DO WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND..." He said.

"Can I Spare you then?" She asked.

"HMM... ONLY IF YOU SURVIVE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK! THAT WAY I CAN TELL UNDYNE THAT I FOUGHT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!"

A bunch of blue bones zipped at Monika at fast speeds... but she knew exactly what to do. Nothing!

Suddenly though, Monika felt a ton heavier, like the gravity was normal... Looking down at her SOUL she saw that it had turned blue! _Sans didn't say this would happen!_ She thought worriedly.

And then she was struck hard by a bone. On the bright side her jacket absorbed most of the damage.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Then the music changed. Looks like the fight was only beginning.

The next bones were similar to the first few, however she didn't have an easy time with these like she did with the last few. Mostly because she couldn't essentially Float.

"Papyrus this is a really cool attack! I bet you're so proud!" She told him.

Papyrus smiled massively. "OH THANK YOU HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU MORE!"

 _Well, maybe if I last long enough he'll stop! It's worth a try!_ She thought.

They went like this a few more times until eventually Papyrus said. "ALRIGHT MY FRIEND HUMAN! SINCE WE ARE FRIENDS I DON'T THINK I'LL USE MY **SPECIAL ATTACK** ON YOU! LET US GO HOME AND HANG OUT! LIKE FRIENDS DO!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Six thousand words later and that (technically) is the end of Snowdin! Reviews NOW!**

 **1eragon33:** **I can't wait to see who chara is in Frisky Frisky Literature club... But I literally LOVE (not Level Of ValencE) the regular Monika storyline.**

 **Me: Chara will be very interesting indeed... Glad you love my story!**

 **{}**

 **Ashton Giertz:** **he should have said "pretty humerus"**

 **Me: Damn! I should have done that!**

 **{}**

 **WeirdLiesMatter:** **I think it's cool how you made Monika like puns, especially after this line she made:**

 **"I can't believe you left Sayor like that!"**

 **Me: I always thought she was a Pun-lover! It just kinda made sense, especially after that line!**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU!**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **Ah, I do love good puns. I'll be a bit sad to see them go, unless you somehow manage to get them to naturally continue after leaving Snowdin. SNOW doubt you'll find a way to work one or two in, though.**

 **Perhaps someday I'll go back and read a couple of DDLC stories written by one of the better authors here (DaMastah comes to mind), but I got to reevaluating some of the stuff I like due to circumstances I won't go into right now, and I realized that, while the way the game was done was good, I just don't want to fill my time focusing on psycho yandere girls who murder and cut themselves, or suicidal cinnamon rolls. It's kinda depressing, and to top it off it's harder to find a well written story in this fandom than some of the others. But thanks for understanding. I'll still stick with this for now. I like where it's going.**

 **I do wonder what's happening in the real world, though. Is his body still there? Is he dead, or sleeping, or in a coma? Is time still going? Is he even thinking about this stuff? By that I mean other than first discovering his ghostlike state. Also, will we see Chara in this, and if so, is it Geno Chara or regular Neutral/Pacifist Chara?**

 **Me: Oh don't worry, Sans'll show up some more and he'll always have fun Puns to give. Plus, Player and Monika are Punmasters in training...**

 ***Sucks in breath through teeth* You might want to not read the final parts of FFLC then, everything turns out fine, but those get INCREDIBLY dark...**

 **As for IRL, Player has straight-up disappeared. He's become the Ultimate missing persons case, one night he was an ordinary sad teenager, the next both he and his Waifu disappear (Monika's room is straight-up empty on his computer, but the game isn't acting like she's been deleted). Player wasn't much happy with his life as it was, so he's loving his current adventure especially since he has Monika with him! Or rather Monika has him with her. Either way, he's pretty happy. As for The Demon that comes when you call her- ahem, It's name, I'll warn you right now She's in full Genocide mode. And It's PISSED.\**

 **Have fu~un**

 **{}  
**

 **eminutemen18:** **How Monika is still acting like she's in act 3 and not bringing everyone back?**

 **Me: Because it is act 3?**

 **{}**

 **JustKatsuu:** **I love the story! It's so unique and original. I love Monika as well, even though I like Sayori better, Monika is a close second (tied with Natsuki). Can't see what's happening with Frisk and the literature club!**

 **Me: I'm glad you like it! It's perfectly Ok to like Sayori more, and I plan on giving her (as well as everyone else) a happy ending as well using Frisk and the LC.**

 **{}**

 **Wolffang1795:** **I absolutely adore this story~ I can't wait to see what else you have in store for us~ Especially if you still decide to keep the date Papyrus thing in your story~ w**

 **And as thanks for making such a wonderful story here is a plushie of Sans, Papyrus, and Monika~ *gifts you the plushies***

 **Me: I'm glad you like it! I can't wait to share the rest of my story! It's plainly amazing what I have planned. Unfortunately there won't be a date, but there will be a hang-out session!**

 **Oh and thanks for the Plushies! I'll put them right on my work desk!**

 ***places them***

 **{}**

 **Mopish:** **Oh thank GOD you updated this. I was beginning to think you'd abandoned the project. Nice chapter, love the creative spin you took on the Doggo/Lesser Dog fight. Puns are getting better, but I'm with Monika on the har-Monika joke**

 **Me: Oh please! This is a story I don't plan on abandoning unless I die! I'm glad you like my choice to have Monika do something different! It's just my way of showing you how she can influence the world! I guess you and Player aren't in har-MONy about it? Ahahahahaha!  
**

 **{}**

 **Lunar Moon Butterfly:** **I am falling in love with Monika. I NEED MORE NOW**

 **Me: Here you are my fellow Monika-lover~**

 **{}**

 **kawingng99:** **Will you post your fanfiction frequently?**

 **If yes, how frequent will you post the chapter?**

 **Me: I try to be monthly! One chapter of a few of the things every month!**

 **{}**

 **Well that's them all so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	11. Frisky Frisky Literature Club 03

**Author's note: MoniTale's one-year anniversary is coming up soon so I want to make sure this comes out by then. So I am genuinely sorry if this doesn't come out by then. Now, before we begin I want to quickly explain the way I think Yuri is in Act 1. She's a masochist, but not as big a masochist as in Act 2.**

 **So she won't have crazy amounts of cuts, but she'll still have that PROBLEM. Yes, even though it's a fetish (not sugarcoating it here) it is a massive problem that Frisk will tackle first. And honestly?**

 **It'll be the easiest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player**

* * *

Frisk stared for a moment longer at Yuri as she left. The line was small, borderline unnoticeable. Unless you were Frisk of course.

She was used to picking up on things about people, physical, mental or otherwise.

Now, ever since Frisk had appeared into this odd new world and body, her mind had been expanding. She'd found herself just..knowing things. Things that she, logically, coming from the mind of a child shouldn't have known. The cold realities of the world were just a part of these things.

Frisk had seen and _gone through_ much worse than simple knowledge. Knowledge of depression and Suicide were nothing compared to the downright eldritch abomination Flowey could be sometimes.

Although, perhaps she could have done without a sudden knowledge of romantic and sexual feelings. Those were an unexpected addition, but hey, Frisk had always been a naturally flirtatious person.

All that said, she didn't expect Yuri to be a cutter.

She didn't see much, it was an accidental lift of the sleeve that went a bit higher than usual and Yuri hadn't been expecting Frisk to still be looking back when she got up with her book.

But she definitely saw the scar. It was long, but not too deep. The scariest part about it?

The scar looked like it had been reopened.

Whatever the reasoning was for it, depression, masochism, or attention, Frisk had an obligation to help.

Yuri exited, and jumped in surprise when she saw Frisk was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Ah, Frisk, what are you doing?" She asked, placing her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. Yuri seemed to realize the way she phrased that was rude, and added. "I mean, it's just not like you to still be here."

Frisk reached over and grabbed her arm before yanking up her sleeve, revealing all the scars. "It's just like I thought." She said, staring at the few scars trailing up her arm. "Yuri. What is this?" She said, staring at the red and angry scars. She'd gone over these recently, last night at least.

Yuri's face was somewhere between horrified and embarrassed. "I-they-you-" She stuttered. She pulled her arm away. "I-How did you figure it out?" She asked, grabbing a lock of purple hair and glancing away, having settled on embarrassed.

Frisk put her hand on her hip. "I saw it as we were leaving. Now it's your turn to answer my question: why?" Frisk's tone was hard but concerned, like a parents.

She had to repress the urge to smile at that, her voice was reminding her of Toriel. Her adoptive mother really did rub off on her.

Yuri's face flushed bright red, and she quickly looked around to check for anyone around. "M-maybe we should talk later." Yuri tried, but Frisk stepped in her way.

"No. We're going to handle this now, why are you doing this Yuri?" Frisk crossed her arms and scowled.

Yuri quickly got upset. "Y-you shouldn't be sticking your nose into other people's business!" It looks like Yuri had gotten defensive, whatever the reason was she really didn't want it getting out, despite the fact that the hallways were abandoned.

Frisk looked up and spotted a security camera. _Oh I see now, she must have been worried someone would learn her secret through the security feed._

Frisk sighed and glanced over to where Yuri had ran off. The girl had stopped to look back at Frisk with sad eyes before taking off downstairs. Frisk considered chasing after her, forcing her to give up the information... But she knew better. _Yuri will just get mad at me again.. I think I have a better idea._

She reached her hand out to just above her chest and, with some effort, summoned her SOUL. Red energy surrounded her as an aura and she was filled with DETERMINATION. Frisk fell backwards, no menu showing up this time, and she felt herself start to disassemble and felt the world Reset...

* * *

 _Frisk peeked her eyes open, curious to see what it was like when she Reset here. Back home if she opened her eyes during a Reset, she'd see nothing but pure darkness and the word "FUN" so she was used to weird things._

 _Her one opened eye immediately shut, it was as though her retinas had been lit on fire. What she saw was a screaming white void. Not screaming like there was sound, but screaming in that numbers and letters zipped around her errantly._

 _In that small time Frisk had been able to hold her eyes open, only one thing stood out to her. A string of bright red code. The only part of which she remembered was and equal sign and a closer parenthesis._

 _Frisk didn't have time to see the rest, because almost immediately after she had shut her eye, she felt herself laying in bed._

 **=)**

* * *

Frisk opened her eyes again and groaned. Her head pounded like crazy and, more importantly she was laying in bed again. "Wait..." Frisk slapped her forehead. "I didn't SAVE!" She yelled, throwing the blanket off of her and standing up.

"Ugh! I have to do ALL DAY again?" She said as she walked towards the closet. She took a breath and sighed. "Okay, okay. It's fine, I can deal. Look at it this way, it means we'll have more time to think of what to say to Yuri!"

* * *

"Yuri. What is this?" She said, staring at the red and angry scars. She'd gone over these recently, last night at least.

Yuri's face was somewhere between horrified and embarrassed. "I-they-you-" She stuttered. She pulled her arm away. "I-How did you figure it out?" She asked, grabbing a lock of purple hair and glancing away, having settled on embarrassed.

Frisk put her hand on her hip. "I saw it as we were leaving. Now it's your turn to answer my question: why?" Frisk's tone was hard but concerned, like a parents.

She still had to repress the urge to smile at that, her voice was reminding her of Toriel. Her adoptive mother really did rub off on her.

Yuri's face flushed bright red, and she quickly looked around to check for anyone around. "M-maybe we should talk later." Yuri tried.

"I want to handle this today." Frisk replied in a no-nonsense kinda way. "My house or yours, make a choice."

Yuri tugged at that hair lock some more, and looked down. "M-mine." She stuttered.

"Okay, c'mon I'll walk with you." Frisk's usually cheery demeanor returned, though there was an underlying sense of maturity to her words.

* * *

A bit of time later Frisk and Yuri found themselves at Yuri's house, and a realization hit Frisk. "Should I wait out here while you tell your parents I'm coming over?" She asked.

The purple-haired girl responded quietly. "No, my parents won't be home for this week. They're on a business trip." She pulled a key out of her backpack and unlocked the door.

The two entered her home, which was a lavish looking thing. Frisk took in her house as they climbed the stairs into Yuri's room. The living room was beautiful, with dark purple chairs and furniture along with an incredibly expensive-looking TV. The kitchen was modern, average but expensive. Though Frisk didn't get a great look at it, the Family Room was beautifully simple, with a low sitting table and three sitting mats.

As they walked upstairs Frisk noticed a couple of Family Photos depicting Yuri as a child and two smiling purple-haired adults; her parents.

"You have a nice house, Yuri." Frisk said, trying to break the tension and knowing full well that she couldn't.

"Thank you." She replied simply, trying to be polite and break the tension herself.

The two Club members walked into Yuri's room, and Frisk was immediately taken aback. Her room was colored much like Yuri herself, with thick royal purple sheets covering a black bed, black and other dark colored furniture and a very large bookshelf in the back. The only light coming in was through the window, on which there was the perfect ledge to sit.

Frisk and Yuri dropped off their backpacks, and Frisk took a seat on that ledge while Yuri left to go bring tea.

As she did, Frisk considered how she was going to approach this, and decided to try something. She held her hand above her chest, and her SOUL poured out of it. "Ok me, I'm going to Save." She shut her eyes tightly and felt that red energy-her DETERMINATION spill out of her and surround her.

Now usually when Frisk saved, she'd hear a loud noise in her ears. But she knew better than to expect things to be normal. When she opened her eyes, she saw a box in front of her face.

"Save?  
Y/N"

It asked. Frisk clicked Y, and the box disappeared. She just had to assume that it had worked, especially considering that right after Yuri walked in carrying her tea set.

The girl poured two cups of tea, and set the tea set between them before sitting on the other end of the windowsill.

Frisk accepted her drink, and sipped on the hot drink. Some part of her recognized the taste, it was Ginseng Green Tea.

They sat in silence, merely drinking for a moment, until Frisk was ready. "So. Want to explain about the cuts?" She asked, very bluntly.

Yuri's face reddened. "Y-you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Her tone was pleading.

"I promise not to tell your friends. Parents however, are a different story." Frisk's tone said everything. She was dead serious.

"Okay. I suppose that's fair.." Yuri trailed off and drank more of her tea, clearly trying to put off telling her.

"Yuri." Frisk warned him.

"Alright, fine!" She snapped, clearly not happy about having to explain. "I-I am.. I am a..masochist." She said the final word as quietly as possible.

Frisk was taken aback. She'd expected Suicidal tendencies or hell, she'd expected her to be looking for attention! But a masochist? This girl? She looked so soft and gentle!

And more importantly, Frisk hadn't actually planned to handle a Masochist.

"Yuri.."

"I know! It's weird! It's wrong! I'm a weird person! So what are you gonna do now, Frisk? Are you going to kick me out of the Club?! Are you going to try and make me stop?! I'VE TRIED!"

Jeez. It looked like she had had someone find out before.

"Yuri..no. I'm not going to do any of that." She said, her tone switching to understanding. "I know that things like these...fetishes..can't exactly be turned off."

At these words, Yuri seemed to calm down.

"But, I'm not going to let you keep hurting yourself, Yuri." Frisk reached over the tea set and rolled up Yuri's sleeve, revealing the four or five scars on her arms. "Look at your arms! It's too much!" Frisk sighed as Yuri's eye's furrowed in agreement. "So, I'm going to make you a deal. Pick a day when you want to do this, and do it then, but every other day I will check your arms after Club, and if I find any marks.. then I'll tell your.." She was about to say parents, but decided that Yuri had already been caught by them. "..I'll tell your friends and we'll stage an intervention. I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm doing this to protect you. This is unhealthy!" She lifted her arm up to her face. "If you knicked the wrong vein..you could die and.. I don't want that to happen, okay?"

Yuri seemed to understand. "Thanks, Frisk. I also realize that it's wrong and dangerous to do but.. I just can't stop."

"You won't have too all the way, but I'm _demanding_ , that means no arguing, that you won't do it every day. Got it?"

Yuri glanced away and looked upset. "Can..can I have two days a week?"

"Yuri!" Frisk snapped.

"Okay, okay! I'll take today! Mondays." Yuri replied defensively.

Frisk glared at her and finished her tea. "I won't check tomorrow then, but if I find a wound on you on Wednesday..." Her tone was warning, and very clear.

She stood up then and grabbed her backpack. "I have to go Yuri, I'm glad we had this talk though. And please, _please_ be careful tonight."

And with that, Frisk left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A much shorter chapter this time, but I wanted, nay, needed to get this out ASAP sooo. Sorry!**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **MopishTheGreat:** **This chapter was great! I really like how you change up the story to accommodate Monika's personality, as opposed to Frisk's lack thereof. Speaking of Frisk, (I know you can't say much but) is she in a Gaster-like state where she exists but doesn't at the same time? Same with the Player, how is the world continuing without them?**

 **Also, yes. Give Monika some pants. Hilarious as it was, that was totally uncalled for. Your inner pervert is leaking onto the page.**

 **Me: Thanks! Frisk, as you can see in the Frisky Frisky Literature Club chapters, is actually within the world of DDLC as Monika's replacement. And as you can see here, she does have a personality..kinda.**

 **As for Player, he is more like Chara (Narrator Chara headcanon is in effect here) and is existing as a kinda Gaster-figure. In that he is able to manipulate the world.**

 **And yeah, I'm sorry. I considered removing it, but decided that it was a fun way to continue to expand on their relationship.**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU!**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **Geno Chara in the Literature Club? Oh boy. That'll get dark indeed. Still, I figured there would be some dark moments. It's DDLC. Even without Monika, the others have issues. Thankfully they have Frisk there. So I'll read it. The ending wouldn't make much sense without it.**

 **So the player looked up some rule 34 huh? Can't say I'm surprised. Speaking frankly as a guy, Monika is hot. As a popular anime yandere, she's pretty much rule 34 bait for those kinds of artists. I can see why she would be mad at him, but he likely could curb her anger, at least somewhat, by saying that he thought it would be the only way to spend more quality time with her? Maybe? Eh, it probably won't work. Still, if she does buy it, he better not tell her if he has any pictures or videos of other girls.**

 **Good chapter, and I look forward to the next update. I wonder how she'd react if she accidentally flashes Player again? Speaking of Player, are we ever going to get an actual name for him? They're practically dating now, and she doesn't even know his name!**

 **Me: Thanks! This is a taste of things to come for Frisk N pals however. Yuri's problems are the easiest because it's something that can be regulated and watched easily. Sayori and Natsuki though... And as for getting dark *laughs like I'm the real Joker* _oh most definitely_**

 **Player is a dude, one perfectly and absolutely in LOVE with Monika sure, but he's still a dude. And dudes like Player (teenagers) have crazy libitos, so it just makes sense for him to have done that. Her anger will eventually fade, but if they ever got back home she'd still remove the images from his phone. And he'd let her too! After all, why use images when you have the real deal~?**

 **Monika would react like she did last time, be completely embarrassed. As for giving him a name... No. He's meant to be our inserts into the story. On one hand he's based on me overall, but on the other hand he's also meant to be a reader insert for you (Which is why I plan on giving you guys some say so in a decision of his later down the road), so no I won't say his name. You guys can call him what you want. As for Monika, heh, she's so used to calling him "Player" that it might as well be her nickname for him!**

 **{}**

 **JustKatsuu:** **I loved this chapter, the puns make it more egg-cellent. The egg is now the most liked instagram post, that's why I made it.**

 **I'm egg-cited to see Chara, I don't know, they (or whatever pronouns you want to use, I respect them all) always seemed like a character I enjoyed. Maybe because at first I hate bad guys but then I love them or I just love the bad guys already.**

 **This is one of my favourite books that I have read and most importantly, I love the puns because they were very pun-ny.**

 **Damn it, I can't stop saying puns. I loved puns**

 **Just Puns.**

 **Me: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And why would you ever want to stop doing puns?**

 **Just Puns, Forever!**

 **And as for Chara.. I think you'll be very very _shell_ shocked to say the least.**

 **{}**

 **Remnant7:** **hey u updated... Alot! Sorry I e been gone for the last five chapters but good news! I've got Undertale and have beaten it on neutral and pasafist. Also I still can't t spell. But keep up the good work**

 **Me: It's okay! It just means you have more MoniTale to read while you wait for me to update! I'm glad you're done with Undertale, it means everything will make more sense now! And I plan too keep going until I'm dead or this is done!**

 **Well, that's everything so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	12. Skelefriends

**Author's Note: Where have I been for months?**

 **School.**

 **Yeah, I'm not happy neither. I wanted to get to work in May, but things took up my time and, well, now that Summer has hit I have more time. Therefore, I welcome you back to MoniTale.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or Doki Doki Literature Club, however I do own the plot of this story and our Player**

* * *

"Sure! Let's go, Papyrus!" She smiled, deciding that it couldn't hurt to stop for a moment or two more.

The trio (if she included her mostly invisible boyfriend) walked back towards town, and as they did Papyrus spoke. "WOWIE, A FRIEND! I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO WITH YOU! WE SHOULD GO SOMEWHERE REALLY COOL TO HANG OUT, SOMEWHERE I GO TO OFTEN... I KNOW!" He led them to a house she had seen earlier and stopped at the entrance. "MY HOUSE! COME INSIDE HUMAN!" Papyrus entered, and Monika and Player followed.

Inside was a decently sized house. It had a living room (which they were in now) with a couch, TV, coffee table, and entrance into the kitchen. Above that there were stairs that led up to a balcony overlooking the living room, and behind the railings she saw two doors. One that was normal and one that seemed... to be on fire.

Monika blinked and turned to Player, who frowned. "I'm not getting pranked from across Time and Space twice in a row, dear."

She opened her mouth to reply, but just chose to shake her head.

She stepped further into the house and reflexively bent down and took off her shoes- she was used to doing that whenever she entered someone's home. She left them a little to the left of the door and then walked over to examine the first table, there was something on it.

It was a rock..covered in sprinkles. "Hey Papyrus, what's this?" She pointed at the thing, and Papyrus turned and nodded his head.

"THAT, HUMAN, IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE HE DOES HE HAS SHIRKED THE RESPONSIBILITY OF FEEDING IT, SO I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF IT FOR A WHILE." He explained.

Monika nodded. _I guess that explains the sprinkles. These guys are so silly._ She smiled widely. She moved toward Papyrus and glanced at a book on the coffee table. Seeing the title, she couldn't not look inside. "Do you mind if I look at this?" She asked, pointing at the book.

"I DO NOT! THAT IS MY BROTHER'S BOOK HOWEVER, I DO NOT RECOMMEND IT." He glared at the cover.

Monika opened the book and.. "What the?" She stared inside. Between the puns and jokes was a book about Quantum Physics. Behind her Player gasped.

"I KNEW it!" He got all excited. "I knew the book was a fake! It's hollow inside!"

Monika ignored her boyfriend's excitement and peered inside the Quantum Physics book.

Which had another joke book

Which had another Quantum Physics book

which had another joke book

which had another quantum physics book

which had another joke book

which had another quantum physics book

which had another-

Monika snapped the main joke book shut, looking very disturbed.

"ANYWAY!" She set the book down and shook her head. "Let's hang out! What do you usually do with friends Papyrus?" She wanted to get off the subject of the...books as fast as possible.

"I KNOW, WE COULD WATCH MY FAVORITE TV SHOW!" He rushed over to the couch and grabbed the remote, he clicked on the TV set and only received a glitch screen and a message: "We'll be back soon."

"OH, W-WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! IT'S JUST A BAD EPISODE, THAT'S ALL!" He desperately tried to pretend that everything was still in his control.

"It's okay! What else do you like to do?" She smiled, cocking her head softly to the side and shutting her eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something we can do!"

"HMMMMMMM.. A GOOD IDEA HUMAN! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" He trailed off in thought.

Player waved his hand in front of Monika's face and gestured his head at the kitchen. Monika stared at him for a moment, and he threw his hands into the air. "No more hints." He said.

Monika couldn't help the small smile on her lips, he just couldn't stop giving her hints. "No, I'm not much of a baker like Natsuki." She whispered, hoping to not be heard by Papyrus.

"HMM? BAKING? I'M NOT A BAKER EXACTLY, BUT I AM A GREAT CHEF! WOULD MY NEW FRIEND LIKE ME TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR HER?" Papyrus, having heard her despite her best attempts, asked.

"No no no no no no no no no!" Player yelled, frantically waving his arms in a warning motion while shaking his head.

Monika rolled her eyes at his antics, surely it couldn't be _that bad_ -right? "Sure!" She smiled at Papyrus sweetly.

With a burst of joy he ran into the kitchen and began to cook. While he did so, Monika took a seat at the couch and Player glared. "I meant that you two should cook together. Now you will face the consequences of your actions." He crossed his arms. Monika chuckled.

"C'mon, he seems nice, his food can't possibly be as bad as you're saying." She laughed, and Player's cold gaze melted.

"You're so nice sometimes dearest." He looked at her with love in his eyes for a moment, before returning to his previous position. "Anyway, Papyrus won't be long. I'd say he'll be done in.."

"HUMAN! THE SPAGHETTI IS FINISHED!" Papyrus said, coming out holding a bowl filled with noodles covered in pasta sauce.

"Now." Player smirked.

Monika stood and entered the dining room part of the kitchen with Papyrus, who walked over to a table and dumped the noodles onto a plate he'd set out previously. As Monika took what she presumed to be her seat, she picked up her fork, spooned some spaghetti onto the utensil, and lifted it to her mouth.

The taste is indescribable, reflexively her face tightens. Monika, using every ounce of class, dignity, and general good manners that she had, resisted the urge to spit it out. She quickly swallowed the bite, not enjoying a minute of it.

Player leaned in. Monika's glare had him quiet before a quip could even be thought of.

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Papyrus' joyous face was something Monika desperately didn't want to ruin.

"It's amazing!" A tight smile came over her face. She had...experience in lying from her..plan, but that didn't mean she particularly liked doing it. "I'm full though, you see a goat woman gave me pie earlier." She kept smiling. "But this is really, really awesome! Too bad I can't finish it.."

"HMMM. I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONUNDRUM HUMAN, THEREFORE I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO TAKE IT WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO BE HUNGRY AGAIN! I SAY THIS BECAUSE IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO I'M AFRAID!" He said, looking at the clock. "I HAVE TO GO SPEAK WITH UNDYNE ABOUT TODAY'S EVENTS, AND SO I WILL NOT BE HOME, AND FRIENDS CAN'T HANG OUT IF ONE OF THEM ISN'T AROUND!"

Monika nodded. "That makes sense, thank you for having me!" Her tight smile dropped into her softer, more Monika smile. "I'll take this with me." She stood up and passed it to Player when Papyrus wasn't looking, her love glanced around and slid it into her inventory without much questioning.

"THAT REMINDS ME!" Papyrus snapped his attention back to her from the clock. He then pulled out a scrap of paper with a number written on it in the Papyrus font. "THIS IS MY PHONE NUMBER, HUMAN! USE THIS TO CALL ME WHENEVER YOU DESIRE!" He handed the paper to Monika, who accepted it and programmed the number into her phone.

Then, they each left and went about the same direction, Papyrus rushing ahead of her by a lot.

Monika walked a calm pace, and tightened her Jacket around her as they went through the coldest areal. "I really have to wonder how it gets this cold down here." She cold see her breath and not much else in the dense fog. "..And how they have snow if we're underground." She said. Suddenly her vision was coming back, and she could see a much more cavelike area coming up. They walked a bit further and stepped across a small amount of snow and onto hard ground, immediately Monika noticed a change in temperature as her Jacket adjusted to be cooler. "Hmm? It feels _warmer_?" It wasn't exactly tropical, but it definitely felt closer to spring than winter.

"Yeah." Player replied as they walked deeper into this new location. "I have no real idea how these different biomes work, I just chalk it up the the CORE. It makes the most sense."

"Well I'm glad to be out of the snow. I was starting to freeze on my legs!" She kneeled down and rubbed them. "So this is definitely an improvement!"

They walked into a larger, more open room with a waterfall going down deeper into the Underground and Monika was immediately spotted by-

"Hey! Did you come to see her too?" Monster Kid. "She's the coolest!"

Monika squinted at the kid. "I thought I told you to go back home.." Her tone carried with it the responsibleness of a Club President, but it sounded closer to something a parent would say.

Monster Kid looked down. "Please don't tell my parents I snuck out.." He begged.

"Hmm. I have things that need doing first so.. you get off easy for now. Just don't get into too much trouble please." She said, walking past him.

She spoke to a fish man next. "This is an Echo Flower. It repeats the last thing it heard over and over again." He told her, gesturing at the small blue flower.

"Wow that's cool!" She said, examining it. "I wonder how it does it.."

"I wonder how it does it." The Flower repeated in exactly her voice.

"Probably Magic." Player said.

"..it does i-" As it took in new sounds, the Echo Flower stopped repeated Monika's words and instead let out a distorted facsimile of Player's voice. "PrObAbLy MaGiC." It buzzed.

"Woah. It can even hear you Player!" She said, looking behind her at her romantic partner.

Player was silent. What he had heard, behind his distorted words, was something that genuinely scared him. The Gaster Glitch noises.

He gulped and looked around. "Monika let's move on." He mouthed at her. Monika saw his fearful look, and decided to listen to him.

"Hey Sans!" Despite her Player's fears, Monika wanted to say hello to Sans one more time before she left this part of the game, and probably him, forever.

"hey kid, betcha never seen a guy with two jobs before. having two jobs means i get two legally required breaks. as a matter of fact, i'm about to take one and go to grillby's, wanna come?" His relaxed smile was pretty enticing, and Monika really wasn't in much of a hurry at the moment...

"Sure!" She started moving back to Snowdin, but Sans waved her over to the right.

"this way kid, i know a shortcut." He led them into the next cavern and then-

They were inside Grillby's.

"fast shortcut, right?" Sans asked.

"W-what, but we were- way over- what?" The confusion was visible on her face.

"hehe, maybe i'll tell you one day, harmonika." Sans winked, Player laughed, Monika groaned. "heh, never gets old."

"You'd better quit it!" She warned, then her emerald eyes leveled onto Player, who gulped.

Sans led her to the front bar as his friends all greeted him. They took a seat and- "Hey wait a minute!" She plucked a whoopie cushion off the seat. "You can't fool me twice." She smirked and sat down.

"guess not, eh kid? anyhow, let's order. i know all the best stuff here. you want a burger or fries?" He asked.

Monika was certainly capable of ordering for herself... but she bet that he was right. "I'm a vegetarian, I'll have fries." She smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

"no prob kid. hey grillby, we'll take two orders of fries." He called to the bartender at the front, who stopped cleaning his glass and rushed off to the back.

Sans and Monika waited patiently for a moment, and Player tinkered with the files, trying to code something again it seemed. Sans scratched the back of his head in thought for a moment, then asked. "so kid, what do you think of my brother?"

"Hmmm.." Monika thought. "He's pretty silly, he reminds me of someone I knew back home.." She glanced, remembering the cheery, happy face Sayori would give to the world. "But he's pretty cool I guess." She looked at Sans again, and noted something... Terrifyingly familiar about him. _The cheery, happy face she'd give to the world..._ "You kinda remind me of her too, y'know? She wasn't quite as funny as you, but.. you share a smile." Player looked up from his work with sad eyes. Sans being depressed was a mere fan theory, but... Well, he certainly didn't like some of the information he was privy too.

"i dunno anything about your friend, but she sounds like a real.. _sansation."_ He pointed finger guns at Monika, who gave a giggle as Grillby came back with the fries. He set the plates down and went back to standing at the bar as Sans spoke. "want some ketchup?"

Monika shook her head. "No thank you, ketchup actually disguises the taste of.. Just about everything! I prefer my food without it, thanks though!" She smiled sweetly.

"suit yourself." He shrugged, then gave a wink. "bone appetit."

She snacked on her fries and was blown away by the taste, it was certainly better than Papyrus' spaghetti. By a mile.

"anyhow, silly or not, you gotta admit that papyrus tries really hard. like how he keeps trying to be apart of the royal guard." Sans paused to take a drink of his ketchup directly from the bottle, and Monika couldn't help but to be mildly disturbed. "one day he even went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight-" both her and Player gave a small giggle at that but Sans just kept going. "-but the next day she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication she decided to give him some warrior training. it's, uhh, still a work in progress." He looked like he wanted to say something more important, making Monika pause in her meal.

The lights seemed to dim around them as though they were entering a battle, but Sans didn't move from his chair, nor did Monika's SOUL appear. Player glanced up from his file menu, but quickly returned to working.

"have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

"Yeah.. I met one in the Ruins.." Monika replied, unsure of where this was going.

"hmm. well, i bring it up because papyrus says that, when no one else is around, a talking flower sometimes shows up and whispers things to him. it flatters him, gives him advice or encouragement and some times..." Sans almost looked dead serious for a moment. "predictions." He lightened up again. "weird huh? someone must be using an echo flower to trick him. keep an eye out, okay?" Sans started to get up, but Monika stopped him.

"Sans." She was serious. "That weed, that Flower... It's not an Echo Flower Papyrus is hearing. It's worse, scary even." She took a breath. "If you ever see a yellow flower that talks... Don't trust it. No matter what. Okay?" Monika wasn't quite sure why she reached out to warn him, if this was all a game and everything was preordained then it wouldn't matter...

But... she liked these video game characters. _Sans, Papyrus, Toriel. All of them are so kind, so funny, so nice. They... They're like my friends were, in the past._ She looked down and dropped her hand from his shoulder. Player looked up at her expression, seemingly reading her thoughts. She didn't notice it, but he smiled.

 _She's learning to be better._

"uhhh, sure kid, don't worry to much about it." Sans nudged her arm with his fist. "an' lighten up a little, you look like papyrus did when you ignored his puzzles." His smile seemed genuine enough, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She replied, giving a sheepish look.

"it's no issue, you can make up for it by paying the bill. i'm broke. and don't worry, it's only 10000G." He said as if it was no big deal.

Monika's eyes widened in shock. "I can't pay _that_!" She knew that she only had a few hundred Gold left.

"hehe, just kidding. hey grillby, put it on my tab." He walked towards the door before looking back at the girl, who had resumed eating her fries. "hey kid, i was gonna say something else..." Sans caught Monika's attention again. "but i forgot." Then he left.

"He's nice." Monika said, snacking on her fries.

"Yeah." Player agreed, still smiling at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing dear." He replied, laying back and going back to coding. "Nothing at all."

* * *

 **Author's note: Genuinely sorry about taking so long. But we're back now, so please enjoy. Oh, and expect a surprise coming later this month maybe. I don't make promises I can't keep. Review time!**

 **Remnant7:** **#plz don't t die... But thanks for your support. Unyne the Undying is very very hard. I'd rather fight Sephiroth again.**

 **{}**

 **Me: #I'm giggling evilly. No problem for the support, happy to give it! Undyne is my favorite character and Undyne the Undying is my favorite fight. I'd say good luck, but you've probably beaten her by now.**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: LOVE YOU**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **Wow, short chapter is short. Still a good chapter though. I guess with Yuri being a masochist, the usual draw a line via pen treatment would never work? I don't like that she still gets to cut, but I understand the logic. This is a way to hopefully wean her off of cutting. As she said, she has tried to stop before. It's an addiction, and addictions can be hard to break.**

 **Why do I get the feeling that Chara will be controlling or replacing the mc? I'm calling it now. That bit about Frisk sounding like Toriel was great, it made me smile a little. I'm loving your version of Frisk, especially the nod to how flirtatious she could be. Squirreling a bit, but I wonder if Frisk and Player/Monika will end up interacting at some point? Now I'm wondering if Gaster is somehow watching them? Gasp! What if WE are Gaster!? Nah, that's ridiculous. If anything, Gaster is the cameraman/editor with Toby, the Annoying Dog, as the director. We are the audience lol.**

 **Me: Yeah I'm sorry for the short chapter and long, unplanned, hiatus. Moving on to the chapter itself, Yuri being a masochist means that no, drawing a line with a pen will not help. Frisk rapidly matured, but even with her newfound intelligence she really doesn't have any way to help her friend outside of helping her quit it. With hope, she can do it. ^_^**

 ***Joker laughter* Believe what you want too..**  
 **I'm glad you like my version of Frisk, I did my best to capture what I think they would sound and act like as both a teen and a Doki, while also staying true to the original Frisk who is a pretty flirtatious child. Player, Frisk and Monika interacting? Nooooooo** _that'll never happen_ **. Gaster watching them? Us being Gaster? Well, this fan theory is very..very interesting. If anything he's the director, Toby and Dan are the screenwriters and I'm the producer and distributor!**

 **{}**

 **Anon:** **Nice chapter, been enjoying the story so far. Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: Glad you like it! I will keep it up!**

 **{}**

 **Ender123:** **Well i have a question who do you believe hired muffet mettaton or flowey**

 **Me: Neither. Mettaton wouldn't have passed up the chance to kill Frisk and flee to the surface live on TV and Flowey needed us to reach his goal of breaking The Barrier. I bet it's Asgore. He didn't want to kill anyone, much less a child. So he hired Muffet to do it for him so that he wouldn't have to do it himself.**

 **{}**

 **Guest:**

 **u/3211346**

 **REVIEW MY STORIES**

 **u/3211346**

 **REVIEW MY STORIES OR I WILL FIND YOU IN REAL LIFE AND FORCE YOU**

 **Me: So.. we all agree that this is a bot of some kind, right? He didn't even use a real username.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	13. Meeting of the Guard

**Author's Note: I return! It's Monika's birthday and I am going to do this in one shot if it kills me! Here we go boys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club or Undertale**

* * *

Monika walked back to where she had initially met Sans and into the next cave over, there she found the same sign as always, a box and... a waterfall. "I suppose that isn't impossible. Underground rivers are possible if an above ground river erodes into a cave system, so a waterfall could happen... though as to how I'm unsure." Monika said as she he passed it. "Based on the falling rocks though, we can assume that this is due to to-" She cut herself off as she turned to see the bridge that lead around, it was fairly small. She had a few doubts about it.

"Careful dear, falling would be bad, especially since I don't know if you can RESET or not." Player warned.

Monika nodded in reply and maneuvered herself onto the bridge, from there she made her way to the Echo Flower and- "I swore I saw something... behind that rushing water."

Monika paused at that and considered. _Either a new item or a switch for me to pull._ She thought. _It'd be silly for it to be a switch though, that water looks like it's ankle high at best- I couldn't begin to guess at what I'd need a switch for.."_ She walked behind the rushing water. "Strange..." She reached out to grab a camera that was behind the water. It was stuck into the cave wall though. "Odd, who would want to watch this location? It serves almost no value.." Monika thought aloud.

Player Nodded. "Yeah, that is true... unless your a sad Otaku who watches places where humans might wander." Player winked.

Monika squinted. "I can't tell if you're making a joke regarding Otakus and anime girls or if you're referencing a future part of the game..."

"The answer is Yes." Player nodded.

"That's not an answer." She said, giggling a bit at this weird humor of his, "I love you."

Player smiled back and on instinct replied with- "I love you too" Though he frowned a tad. "You still have a lot to do until I forgive you though." He crossed his arms.

Monika chuckled and walked back to the waterfall's edge, followed by walking through the water and out the other side, where she found a darker room than before along with a small field of tall grass. She looked up and swore she saw something, or someone, up there.

Thinking to get an early advantage, Monika slunk against the wall and into the tall grass to hide as a certain, and rather familiar, voice spoke. "H...HI UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..." Papyrus said nervously, like an employee would to their boss. Which, Monika guessed, may have been the truth. She'd heard the name Undyne before. "UHHH.. REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..." Papyrus was downright cut off by the sound of heavy armor moving towards him, as though a huge person had turned suddenly while wearing a set, causing the metal to clank and groan against itself, the sound of which just barely drowned out a voice.

"..id you fight them?" It asked.

"HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM?" Papyrus asked. "YES, OF COURSE I DID!" The skeleton did his best to sound confident. "I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!" He was mostly successful.

The armor moaned again, and Monika strained to hear the voice. It was commanding but.. feminine? Masculine? It was hard to tell. "...Apture them?"

"WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...?" Now he was sounding scared, just a bit. "W-W-WELL... NO.." He seemed to shrink away a bit. "I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END... I FAILED." He sounded sad.

The armor moaned again. "...o it myself."

"W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF..." Papyrus was worried. What happened next surprised even Monika. "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM!" Though scared, the Skeleton still stepped forward to protect her. Monika felt her heart-her real heart, not her soul- warm up a bit at that. "YOU SEE... YOU SEE..." He trailed off and fell silent. ". . ." He eventually spoke again. "...I UNDERSTAND." He seemed to sigh. "I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

'There was the clatter of bones as he walked away. Monika sighed. "I'm sorry, Papyrus." She whispered and crept forwards slowly, knowing full well that there still was that person up there. Monika slowly edged herself against the wall to avoid being seen. She seemed to escape without incident and she heard the armor slowly clank away. Still though, she hugged the wall as she went, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

And then there was the sound of grass being disturbed behind her, Monika nearly leaped out of her skin until she noticed the small yellow dinosaur-like Monster that had followed her. "Wow! Monster Kid, you scared me. Haha." She felt her heartbeat for a moment. "Why are you out here? it's not safe!"

"I wanted to see Undyne!" He said. "She's so cool!"

Monika shook her head. "Go home, it's way to dangerous, little guy." She was still recovering from her heart attack from earlier.

Player, of course, was laughing only a little at her misfortune. "The look on your face dear, priceless!" He laughed a few more times before sighing. "To be fair, I'd be scared too if I was being hunted by her." He laughed.

Monika shook her head as Monster Kid spoke. "No way! I'm gonna go watch Undyne beat up some bad guys!" He sped off, tripped, but was back on his feet and running again before Monika could stop him. He hopped over a pool of water and took off again.

Monika sighed and followed him. "That kid could get hurt, we should catch him." She said.

"Probably." Player nodded.

She tested the water with her hand, it was far too deep to walk across safely. She looked around and found a sign, which Player read as: "When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout."

It didn't take her long to figure out what those were either, and soon enough she was across the gap.

"Alright. Let's find that kid."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, before you all get mad.**

 **Yes I am _extremely aware_ that this is a short chapter.**

 **No it's not what I wanted either.**

 **But... today IS Monika's birthday. I want to at least have an update every year on her birthday. Even if it's small like this.**

 **So then, in order to make up for my failure to you as an author, consider this a part one. Part two will be coming out sometime this week or the next. So... don't get too upset, and be a little happy. After all, today is Monika's birthday!**

 **Now, Reviews**

 **MopishTheGreat:**

 **I genuinely have never clicked on a notification this fast. Months and months of 'Updated: February 21' and I finally get this email. School can really be a bitch sometimes.**

 **Great chapter as always, maybe even more so than normal. I did feel like the hangout was a *little* cut short, but removing some stuff was definitely necessary to keep things moving (and in some cases, make more sense in real life vs video game logic)**

 **The "Probably magic" scene (along with the Gaster mention) is making me wonder if glitchy boi may have a bigger part to play than in the original game.**

 **Until Next Time True Author!**

 **(Has no one really made this joke?)**

 **Me: Aha, sorry to leave you hanging on this one dude, but I am going to do better next time! Once my life settles down I'll be able to get a more consistent update schedule and you won't have to wait so long!**

 **Yeah, I didn't want to do it, but some things had to be sped along (if memory serves I was running out of steam at that point and just wanted to get it out to you guys after forcing you to wait so long).**

 ***Evil fucking laugh* You'll see...**

 **Aw nice!**

 **(No they have not)**

 **{}**

 **Jack54311:** **I'm glad you liked my little theory about Gaster. That scene with the echo flower was pretty interesting. I really wonder just what role Gaster will take in this story. Player is certainly terrified of him, that's for sure. I wonder what Monika will do with the spaghetti? It tasted terrible, and Player did try to warn her. I'm glad you are back, I really missed this story!**

 **{}**

 **Me: I'm glad to be back my dude. That scene is me setting up Best Dad for later, he'll be a really surprising piece in a much, much larger puzzle...**

 **And I forgot about that spaghetti! Thanks for reminding me...**

 **{}**

 **AliceCullen3:** **LOVE IT!**

 **Me: Love you!**

 **{}**

 **AnimeVulpaGirl:** **HE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES~!**

 **Me: HE DDIIIEEESSSS...**

 **AND LIIIIIIIIVES~ AGAIN!**

 **{}**

 **Wolfliker: I** **must admit, I was surprised to find the story updated again. There is one advantage to not seeing wonderful, HUMERUS Sans as much: it gives you more THYME to come up with some OREGANO and PUNNY puns to utilize. Keep up the good work!**

 **Me: Lol, I never, ever will EVER abandon this story.**

 **{}**

 **Remnant7:** **Yep u got that right. I'm stuck on the Smilly trash bag but fret not, ive managed to get 3 turns past his offer of mercy somi think I'm doing ok. I liked the sans hangout, u did it good. I've also been getting into. NeiR Automata, it's an amazing game. But I will see you later**

 **Me: Thanks, also don't expect to get much far- dnvoewnbjruhnejffjl**

 **...**

 **=)**

 **{}**

 **Guest: I love i-**

 **Me: NO.**

 **NEVER DO THAT AGAIN**

 **WAY TOO MANY OF THOSE!**

 **{}**

 **:** **10/10 that is your score and as long as you don't abandon this story or any others in the semi-near future it shall stay a 10/10**

 **Me: I don't plan to abandon this. Ever. Thanks for the perfect score though!**

 **{}**

 **Blitzkriege37:** **Okay,i'm just curious about this... is sans aware of the player(like flowey?)**

 **Me: Neither Sans or Flowey can see the Player.**

 **RinneItachi chapter 12 . Aug 18**

 **I like this story so far, just got caught up on it. Although I want to note that Sans depression isn't a fan theory, it's just factual. He's specifically said that his laziness is caused by the RESET. The most common sign of depression is procrastination, not to mention how sad he looks when talking about his cause for laziness. From someone who's suffered depression before, I can safely assure Sans is definitely depressed.**

{I'm splitting this between chapters}

 **Me: Huh, I didn't even realize that it was factual. I just thought he... thought that nothing he does would matter**

 **RinneItachi chapter 8 . Aug 18**

 **Fun Fact: It's actually possible for snow to form underground irl, it's somewhat rare, but it can happen in large cave systems such as the Underground, which is under a literal mountain and is big enough to comfortably fit an entire species of people.**

 **Me: Also didn't know that.**

 **Though I consider the Monsters to be multiple species under one race, if that makes any sense at all.**

 **RinneItachi chapter 6 . Aug 18**

 **I don't think Toriel would be defeated that easily, and I also doubt she would be able to shock Toriel in terms of strength, since she lost her powers from DDLC. Idk if you're one of them, but a lot of people seriously downplay UT characters just because Frisk is a child, ignoring the advantages Frisk has over them, as well as the fact that humans in UT are NOT the same as humans irl, especially Frisk.**

 **Me: I think she would be.**

 **Toriel doesn't want to hurt to really hurt you in her fight, and Monika proved that, if needed, she would defend herself. That's all Toriel needed.  
While yes, Monika doesn't have her DDLC powers, she does have Undertale battle physics on her side, allowing her to do things that Frisk's soul usually does (I.E float) and granting her the basic powers of a UT human.**

 **That said, I do kind of undervalue Undertale Characters, with three exceptions: Sans, Omega Flowey, and Asriel, all of which are either Omnipotent or Nigh-Omnipotent, or have hax powers. If you could provide an example that proves my assumptions wrong I would completely LOVE to see it (no sarcasm, I want to see it)**

 **Linkone1:** **Not sure If you will read this but funny story so far. If you can please update it at some point.**

 **Me: Thanks, can do!**

 **{}**

 **BlueAmnesiac101:** **Actually. Mettaton hired all the monsters in the CORE to kill you, so I wouldn't put it past him to have hired Muffet.**

 **Secondly. Will you** **have any... non-canon... boss fights besides Flowey. Just curious, as I wonder if Alphys will get more attention.**

 **Me: I learn new things about this game all the time.**

 **I can neither confirm nor deny...**

 **Okay yes I can, there shouldn't be any non canon fights in Pacifist or Neutral, however the already Non-canon Genocide route will be completely non canon, although..**

 ***Power of Neo plays softly behind you**

 **and Season 2 (if we get that far) will be entirely non canon as well**

* * *

This next one was so awesome, I have to divide it up.

I'm normal text and they are bold.

Here we go.

 **Mew Siul:** **I enjoy this story. I may write my own story based on this premise.**

I'd love to read it

 **About Monika, I'm proud of her and I enjoy how you wrote her, she fits rather well with my own head canon about her, I am rather curious why she can alter the game, about the only thing that annoys me about her is that, after watching Glitchtale, I can't help but associate the Pink Soul with FEAR and Betty. But that isn't exactly canon either so it's all good. I specially like her interactions with Player. I agree that she's the best character in the game.**

Firstly, I see where you're coming from. Betty has tinged my vision, but I like to think of my pink as a much better pink than her's.

Secondly, I'm super glad you like my interpretation of Monika. My biggest fear when writing this is that I'm not writing her properly.

Finally, Monika is best girl 100%, so I'm glad we agree

 **About Player, so far he's my favorite character, I can (mostly) see myself in him.**

That was my intention with him

 **About Frisk, I like her too, somewhat, I'll enjoy seeing her interactions with Chara.**

That will be extremely fun for us both...

 **About Chara...**

 **Chara is a special case.**

 **To start somewhere let me say that, unlike Chara Defense Squad members, I can tolerate, and in fact enjoy an evil Chara so long as the author doesn't reduce them to a Generic Doomsday Villain (read Tv Tropes for info).**

 **My personal head canon for Chara is somewhere in the middle between "Anti Hero Chara" and "The Demon That Comes When People Call Its Name".**

Mine is closer to Narrator Chara or Evil Chara, you'll get to see what exactly that will mean soon enough **=)**

 **1.- Chara didn't care about Monsterkind at all, they cared about the Dreemurs. Subtle but important difference, they specially loved Asriel.**

Believable

 **2.- Chara is undertale's canonical self insert. They're your character.**

Ehhh, I'm not too sure about this one.

 **3.- In almost all routes EXCEPT Genocide, Chara is not evil, or at the very least not purely so.**

 **4.- Genocide corrupts Chara by their Inner demons and the LOVE and EXP shallowing them.**

Indeed, though I like to think of her as being more angry about her family at the end of Genocide

 **5.- "Judge Chara" is NOT canon. I sort of developed a strong dislike for this theory because of head canon nº 4. The Geno and Souless Pacifist endings are in no way Chara punishing the player, they're Chara developing their own goals and in Soulless ending they kill everyone and take control of the timeline. In all routes, including Genocide, Chara is supporting the player all the way to the end.**

I always thought in the Soulless ending (stay) that they murder all humans, not all monsters. And in the Ending (Leave) they kill all Monsters as a way to stick it to you, the Player.

 **6.- My head canon changes between the "Anomaly Chara" theory and the "Player, Frisk and Chara" theory. See head canon nº 2.**

 **7.- Chara held a malevolent hatred towards their home village and ALWAYS wanted to blow it to kingdom come. Whatever they would have actually gone ahead with the atempt had they not been an active threat to Asriel is unknown, but there were certainly no complains about the excuse go all out on their part.**

 **8.- Chara most certainly didn't want Asriel to die in their plan.**

 **9.- Chara knew enough about SOUL abortions to know he would live on in Asriel, and likely that they could fight for control.**

 **10.- Chara poisoning Asgore with a buttercup pie wasn't an accident. What their intentions were is debatable.**

 **11.- Over the course of the route Chara is a soulless entity akin to Flowey, only their connected to Frisk and the player, who unlike Asriel's flower, have SOULS, and those souls mold Chara in the image of the player, If the player is good, Chara is good, if they are evil, so is Chara. I believe in the "Chara's redemption" theory, mostly because it makes for a complex, well developed character and it's in tune with the game's message.**

 **12.- In Geno, Chara is breaking the fourth wall and taking the PLAYER's SOUL. They can control Frisk, because it's something your SOUL can do.**

This one I don't believe actually, I think that she is actually taking Frisk's SOUL, as the Player's is simply beyond her reach.

 **Do not misunderstand, I'm in no way imposing my head canon on you, I just want to share it with everyone and for you to tell me wich points you agree with and more importantly, if they are going to appear in your story.**

I certainly don't feel threatened or imposed upon, I enjoy discussion like this quite a bit.

As for if they'll appear...

I've left enough breadcrumbs for you to figure out on you're own...

 **Now, that all said.**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
